Soul& Life Was ist schon ein Leben
by Aitana
Summary: Sirius trifft seine ehemalige Flamme wieder, ein Muggel mit 2 Seelen taucht auf und das Schicksal führt alle irgendwie wieder beisammen.


Soul & Life-  
Was ist schon ein Leben?  
Liebe  
  
Wenn er geht ein Kuss wenn er kommt ein Blumenstrauß Wunschtraum Nummer eins ein Einfamilienhaus  
  
Zusammen schauen sie sich jeden abend Videos an Einmal in der Woche der Beweis dass es auch im Bett noch klappt.  
  
Einbauküche auf Fünfjahreskredit Kinder für die man nur das beste will den sommerurlaub bucht er schon im Winter fest Sie sagt sich immer wieder dass sie glücklich ist  
  
Das ist Liebe  
  
wann kommt sie jemals klar mit dem Haushaltasgeld? Ob er ihr niemals sagt wie ihm die neue frisur gefällt? Seitensprünge von denen er nicht zu erzählen wagt. alleine Verreisen damit sie wieder frei atmen kann  
  
Das ist Liebe  
  
Flitterwochen, dass ist wahre Liebe Blumensträusse, das ist aus Liebe Einbauküchen, alles aus Liebe Seitensprünge, Scheidungsrichter, sowas kommt von Liebe Frauenhäuser, Gütertrennung, das war die große Liebe die Toten Hosen  
Prolog - to see you again  
  
Als Severus Snape sie sah war er nicht sehr begeistert. Der große Hund an seiner Seite schien ebenfalls nicht sehr erfreut zu sein, sie wieder zu sehen, er zog nämlich den Schwanz ein. Snape wusste, dass es bei dem Hund andere Gründe waren, persönlichere Gründe, als wie bei ihm. Doch beide hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein und den selben Grund, das Verlangen zu spüren, so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden. Denn diese Frau war sauer! Und sie tobte! Für einen Außenstehenden hätte dieses Bild sehr merkwürdig ausgesehen, denn die Frau schrie nicht etwa den großgewachsenen Mann mit der Hackennase und den fettigen schulterlangen schwarzen haaren an, sondern den Hund. Doch das Schauspiel lüftete sich bald. der Hund verwandelte sich in einen Mann, seine kurzen schwarzen haare waren zerzaust und seine Gestallt ragte über die der Frau hinweg. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten sie genau während sie wutentbrannt auf ihn zu kam. "Du wagst es, dich hier blicken zu lassen? Nachdem was du mir angetan hast?!" sie schrie ihn an und schlug mit ihren Fäusten nach ihm. Sirius Black wich ihrem Angriff aus und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Aitana, ganz ruhig, lass es mich erklären!" Doch sie schien nicht auf ihn zu hören. Sie schnappte sich einen Stuhl, welcher zufällig in ihrer Nähe stand und schleuderte ihn Sirius entgegen. Dieser wich dem Stuhl geschickt aus und machte drei schnelle Schritte auf Aitana zu um sie an den Schultern zu packen und fest zu halten. "Erstens, hast du dich schon mal umgesehen wo wir hier sind? In einer Ruine auf Gebralta! Ein zugänglicher Ort für jedermann! Auch für mich! Genau so wie für dich!" Severus Snape kräuselte seine Lippen zu einem hämischen lächeln, für ihn war diese Streiterei recht amüsant. Langsam beruhigte Aitana sich. doch die Wut in ihren Augen blieb. Ihre Muskeln entspannten sich, und sie kämpfte nicht länger gegen Sirius´ Griff an. Sie starrte ihn stattdessen einfach nur an. Sirius wollte gerade wieder zu sprechen anfangen als er einen Schatten aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah. Rasch wandte er seinen Kopf in Richtung des Schatten und erblickte einen Muggel, er war sich zweifellos sicher das es ein Muggel war, welcher über das Gestein zu ihnen herüber gestolpert kam. Als dieser bemerkte dass Sirius und auch alle anderen anwesenden ihn ansahen, Snape nicht ohne eine gewisse Verachtung, lächelte er und winkte ihnen zu. "Huhu! Hallo!" Aitana verdrehte die Augen. "Mensch Harvey, du machst ja Lärm für ein ganzes Heer! Wir können von Glück reden, wenn nicht gleich das ganze Basiliskennest hier aufkreuzt!" "Ach, aber du mit deinem Geschreie, das man bis draußen hören konnte!!" Harvey machte eine abfällige Handbewegung in Aitanas Richtung, dann strich er sich eine seiner dunkel Blonden kurzen Löckchen aus dem Gesicht. "Basiliskennest?!" Sirius sah die beiden irritiert an. "Was für ein Basiliskennest?" Auch Snape war nun hellhörig geworden, doch es war keine Spur von entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Plötzlich war es Mucksmäuschenstill. Nur ein leises Rascheln war zu hören, Wind der durch gras wehte. Aitana zuckte mit den schultern. "was dachtest du denn wieso ich hier bin?! Als Auror bekommt man keinen vernünftigen Auftrag mehr heut zu tage, also helfen wir, die Zauberwesen vor den Muggeln zu verstecken!" Plötzlich rutschten Steine von einer schon längst eingerissenen Mauer herunter. Alle Blicke wandten sich in diese Richtung. "Was war das?" fragte die leise piepsige Stimme Harveys, seine hellblauen Augen huschten angsterfüllt durch den Raum. "Nichts!2 versicherte Aitana rasch und warf Sirius einen warnenden Blick zu, welcher sie wiederum wütend ansah. "Wie konntest du einen Muggel mit hier her nehmen und ihm einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen?!" zischte er ihr zu. "Halt die Klappe Sirius! Schon vergessen? Dies ist ein - ich zitiere: ein zugänglicher Ort für Jedermann! Auch für Muggel! Und ich denke dieser Muggel kann alleine entscheiden ob er hier sein will oder nicht!" sagte sie schnippisch. Snape, welcher das Gespräch immer noch mit dem größten Vergnügen verfolgt hatte, bemerkte plötzlich einen riesigen langen Schatten an der Gegenüber liegenden wand. Auf alles gefasst, zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor, welcher zwischen den Falten seines langen schwarzen Mantels versteckt war. "Ich unterbreche euren kleinen, vollkommen sinnlosen Streit ja ungern, aber ich dachte, ihr solltet wissen, das wir besuch bekommen haben." seine Stimme klang kalt und spöttisch. Mit einem Nicken deutete er auf den Schatten. Harvey schluckte. "Mein Gott! ich werde sterben!" Aitana verdrehte entnervt die Augen. "Halt die Klappe, Harvey!" Sie zog ihr Schwert hervor, ein sehr altes antikes Schwert, welches natürlich so verzaubert war, dass es in eine Schwertscheide passte, die nicht mehr als 10 cm lang und 2 cm breit war. Aitana, das Schwert mit beiden Händen festhaltend, sprang auf einen Geröllhaufen und versuchte heraus zu finden, wo das Tier war, welches diesen Schatten warf. Sirius gesellte sich an ihre Seite, mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Niemand sagte ein Wort, alle lauschten auf die Geräusche, bis auf Harvey, der vor Angst zitterte und sich die Arme um den Kopf geschlungen hatte. Plötzlich verschwand der Schatten. "Lass uns so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden!" zischte Sirius Aitana zu. "Dir ist aufgefallen, das hier ein normananstamm ganz in der Nähe lebt?!" erwiderte sie, und ihm war so ziemlich klar, dass er bessere Argumente brauchte, um sie von hier weg zu bringen. Auf einmal durchbrach Harveys schriller schrei die Stille, alle wirbelten herum und rissen fast gleichzeitig die Augen vor entsetzen auf. Vor ihnen stand der Basilisk, eine der riesigsten und Majestätischsten Schlangen die Aitana je gesehen hatte. Den Kopf hoch erhoben, ragte der lange Hals des grünlichen Reptils weit über ihnen hinaus. Und sofort erwachten in Aitana die kämpferischen Instinkte. "Schaut ihm nicht in die Augen!2 rief sie, und im nächsten Moment lief sie los. Harvey schluchzte auf. "Ich hab ihm in die Augen gesehen!" "Ach Quatsch, das hast du nicht! sonst wärst du schon längst tot!" raunte Aitana ihn an, als sie von dem Geröllhaufen sprang und dem Leib des Basilisken entgegen lief. In dem Moment schnellte der Kopf des Tieres in die Tiefe und schnappte nach Aitana. Sirius erhob seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf die Schlange. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus konnte er sehen, das Snape das selbe tat. Aitana sprang in die Luft, hielt ihr Schwert vom Körper weg, hoffte, die Bestie zu erwischen oder bloß nur mit der spitze zu streifen, doch dies konnte sie nicht feststellen, denn im nächsten Augenblick rasten zwei Flüche an ihr Vorbei und ließen den Basilisken schmerzerfüllt in sich zusammen fallen. "Oh nein, er kommt auf mich zu! Er will mich beißen!" erklang Harveys Stimme aus irgendeiner weit entfernten Ecke. Aitana sah zu dem Muggel rüber, welcher mit dem rücken zu ihnen stand und sich die Augen zu hielt. "Harvey, das Viech ist nicht mals in deiner Nähe!" schrie sie ihm zu. Harvey nahm die Hände von den Augen und drehte sich um, als er den am boden liegenden Basilisken sah, welcher hin und her zuckte, sagte er bloß: "Oh..." Aitana schritt auf den Basilisken zu, welcher sich, durch den Crucios Zauber vor schmerzen auf dem boden wandte. Sirius und Snape eilten an ihre Seite. "Töte es!" sagte Snape mit leiser Stimme als er angewidert auf das Tier nieder sah. er war meister der Zaubertränke und in diesem Basilisken sah er ein riesiges Vorrätelager an Vorräten. Aitana nickte ihm zustimmend zu, erhob ihr Schwert und stieß es durch den kopf der Riesenschlange. *** "Warum seid ihr hier?" fragte Aitana ihre stimme klang sachlich und schien deutlich zu vermitteln, das sie keine intimen Gespräche führen wollte.. Sie befanden sich im freien. Die Ruine war hinter ihnen und der Kadaver des Tieres lag noch unberührt und geköpft im inneren. ein leichter Wind wehte über das Land und die sonne brannte förmlich auf ihre Haut nieder. Sirius lehnte an einer kleinen Mauer der Ruine und sah hinauf in den Himmel. "Dumbledore hat uns geschickt, du sollst sofort nach Hogwarts kommen." "Ach, und warum schickt er mir keine Eule?" Aitana gesellte sich an seine Seite. Snape stand etwas abseits von ihnen und beäugte den Muggel mit einer gewissen Verachtung, die er wohl des öfteren an den tag legte. Sirius sah zu der 1,60m großen Frau hinunter. "Das hat er, aber die haben euch nicht gefunden! Also hat er uns losgeschickt." Aitana nickte verstehend, sah ihn aber nicht an. "Aha, weißt du zufällig wieso ich nach Hogwarts soll?" "Nein, das hat er nicht gesagt, aber ich denke er hat nen Auftrag für dich." sagte Sirius während er sie von der Seite betrachtete. Sie war hübsch, ihre haare, welche im licht rötlich schimmerten und ihre grünen Augen (welche allerdings mehr an gelb erinnerten) in welchen sich das Sonnenlicht spiegelte. einst hatte er sie geliebt und jetzt merkte er, dass er niemals damit aufgehört hatte. "Na gut, machen wir uns auf den weg! Ich kann wirklich jeden Job gebrauchen, den ich bekommen kann." ihre stimme klang Frölich. Harvey kam zu ihnen herüber. "Was machen wir nun?" fragte er neugierig. "Wir gehen nach England!" antwortete Aitana, und Harvey entging nicht, dass sie sich darüber freute.  
  
Kapitel 1 - Secrets That She Keeps  
  
The secrets that she keeps away from me, the tears on her pillow she don`t want me to see, well every little thing she does is for me but somebody new is breaking us in two! Roxette  
  
Hogwarts war leer und verlassen. Die einzigen Anwesenden waren Direktor Albus Dumbledore und Aitana. Die beiden liefen nebeneinander auf den Geländern Hogwarts herum. es waren Sommerferien, deshalb befand sich weder ein Lehrer noch ein Schüler im Schloss. "Es ist eine ernste Lage! Du musst wissen, die Sicherheit dieses Jungen-" er stockte. "...zumindest das, was von ihm Übrig ist, ist von wichtiger Bedeutung!" sagte Albus. Aitana nickte verstehend. Dann fuhr der alte Zauberer fort. "Du musst ihn weiter beschützen! Sonst kommt das Gleichgewicht außer Kontrolle!" Aitana wusste nicht, was er mit dem Gleichgewicht meinte, doch sie war sich darüber im Klaren, das es sich hier um Harvey ging. er war weitaus mehr als bloß ein Muggel, in ihm schlummerte die Seele eines kleinen Jungen. Wer dieser Junge war, wusste niemand, er zeigte sich nie und das war auch gut so. Harvey selbst wusste nichts von der fremden Seele in sich. "Etwas dunkles hat sich im Norden entwickelt und ist auf dem Weg hierher!" Albus sah gen Himmel. "Wir müssen ihm entgegen gehen. Du wirst dich um Harvey kümmern, Aitana, bring ihn weit weg von hier!" *** Als Aitana zum 'tropfenden Kessel' zurück kehrte, war es schon tiefste nacht. Es war nicht mehr viel los in dem kleinen Pub, nur noch wenige Leute saßen an den Tischen oder an der Bar. neben dem Tresen entdeckte Aitana den großen schwarzen Hund, welcher anscheinend auf sie gewartet hatte. Sie nickte dem Barkeeper zu und wendete sich den Treppen zu, um nach oben zu den Zimmern zu gehen. der Hund sprang augenblicklich auf und folgte ihr. Als sie die Treppe hinauf stieg hörte sie, wie sich der Hund hinter ihr in Sirius Black verwandelte. "Was willst du denn noch?" fragte sie, ohne nach hinten zu sehen. "Ich muss mit dir reden! Über uns beide." erwiderte er. Seine stimme klang ernst. "Es ist schon spät, Sirius! Ich will jetzt schlafen!" sagte sie mit harter und eisiger Stimme, die Sirius doch sehr klar machte, dass Aitana nicht bereit war mit ihm über das Vergangene zu reden. Noch nicht. Aber sie konnte sich nicht ewig davor drücken. Sie gingen den gang entlang, wo rechts und links Türen in die Zimmer führten. Sirius hatte kein Zimmer, er war ja in der Öffentlichkeit ein Hund und alle dachten, dieser Hund gehöre zu Aitana und Harvey. "Dann reden wir morgen okay? Bitte, Aitana, es ist sehr wichtig!" sie waren mittlerweile an der Tür angekommen hinter welcher Harvey schlief. Aitana gähnte. "Mal sehen!" dann öffnete sie die Tür, schlüpfte ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür vor Sirius Nase. erleichtert atmete sie aus, sie wollte einfach nicht mit ihm reden, wieso verstand er es nicht? Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun? Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an damals. Sie war auf Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen, ein Jahr unter Sirius Black gewesen und hatte sich damals unsterblich in ihn verliebt. Sie wusste noch, wie er das erste mal mit ihr gesprochen hatte... Sie war im 5. Schuljahr, er im 6ten. Sie saß draußen am See, es war Ende August, die Sonne brannte auf sie nieder. Sie lehnt an der alten eiche und las in der 'Geschichte von Hogwarts'. Plötzlich legte sich ein Schatten über sie. Überrascht sah Aitana auf, sie hatte damit gerechnet dass sch die Wolken vor die Sonne geschoben hatten, doch dem war nicht so. Sirius Black stand vor ihr und lächelte sie freundlich an. "Hallo!" sagte er. "Darf ich mich setzen?" er schien nervös zu sein. "Ja sicher doch!" Aitana rückte etwas zur Seite. Sirius setzte sich. Immer wieder warf er einen Blick über seine Schulter, und Aitana, welche dies bemerkte, stellte fest das nicht in all zu großer Entfernung Remus Lupin, Peter Pettygrew und James potter saßen. Sie grinsten Sirius an und hielten ihre Daumen hoch. Neugierig sah Aitana nun Sirius an, welcher ihren blick erwiderte. Keiner von be4iden sagte etwas. Nach fünf Minuten des einander ansehen rückte Sirius etwas näher an sie heran. Aitana hörte wie sein herz laut pochte, und spürte wie das ihrige das selbe tat. "Ich habe gehört, du interessierst dich für Schwerter, stimmt das?" fragte Sirius. Er versuchte sie also in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, was für ein lausiger Anfang. Doch Aitana bemerkte, dass sie ihn attraktiv fand. Er sah gut aus, seine dunklen Augen, wie sie ansahen und sein schwarzes haar....... und seine Unsicherheit... sie nickte. "Ja..." und wusste nicht was sie noch dazu sagen sollte. Dann schien er sein vorhaben sie in ein Gespräch verwickeln zu wollen, auf zu geben und lies die Schultern hängen. "Möchtest du mit mir zum Abschlussball gehen?" er hielt den Atem an und sah sie unverwandt an. Seine Frage hatte sie aus dem Konzept gebracht, Aitana bemerkte nichtmals, dass er nun nervös und angespannt war. Nie hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass er SIE fragen würde! Desto mehr war sie erfreut darüber. Sie nickte eifrig. "Ja! gerne!!" Sirius sah sie begeistert an und seine Anspannung viel spontan ab. er musste lange gewartet haben bis er es über sich gebracht hatte um sie zu fragen, denn der Ball war schon Morgen Abend. "Wir treffen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum gegen acht Uhr morgen Abend ja?" fragte er. sie nickte wieder. "Okay, geht klar!" "Prima!" er wollte gerade Aufstehen und wieder gehen als er inne hielt und sie, malwieder, ansah. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, wie schon die ganze Zeit über, und fragte sich, was er denn nun schon wieder hatte. Dann tat er etwas, womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Zaghaft küsste er sie auf die Wange, lächelte sie danach unsicher an und ging zu seinen Freunden rüber. Überrascht sah Aitana ihm nach. An dem Abend vor dem Ball saß Aitana in dem Schlafzimmer, welches sie mit vier anderen Mädchen ihres Jahrgangs teilte. Ihre beste Freundin Ynee half ihr, das haar hoch zu stecken, ohne das es sofort wieder in sich zusammen fiel. Sie trug ein elegantes weißes Kleid, schulterfrei, mit einem perlmutfarbenen umhang. "und er hat dich gestern wirklich gefragt?" Ynee konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Aitana wusste nicht, das Ynee in dieser Sache eine entscheidende Rolle gespielt hatte. Sie war eine gute Freundin von Remus Lupin, und durch sie hatte dieser erfahren, das von Aitanas Seite ein reges Interesse für Sirius bestand. "Ja das hat er, und danach hat er mich auf die Wange geküsst!" Aitana sah träumerisch vor sich hin. "So deine haare sitzen!" sagte Ynee und trat einen schritt zur Seite. Aitana stand auf und drehte sich einmal um ihre eigenen Achse. "Wie seh ich aus?" fragte sie. "Super! Sirius wird sich freuen! Und ich?" Ynee sah an sich hinunter. Sie trug ein dunkel blaues Kleid mit einem gleichfarbigen Umhang. "Du siehst gut aus, wirklich hübsch! Mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum ball?" wollte Aitana wissen. "mit Remus wem sonst??" entgegnete Ynee grinsend. "Komm, lass gehen Aitana, wir haben schon fünf vor acht!" Die beiden Mädchen prüften noch einmal ob auch alles richtig saß, dann verließen sie den Schlafraum und gingen die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffendors hinunter. Dort angekommen erblickten sie die Jungs, welche mit dem Rücken zu ihnen in den Bequemen Sesseln vorm Kamin saßen. James potter und Peter Pettygrew saßen bei ihnen. Ynee lief zu Lupin hin und setzte sich auf die Lehne seines Sessels. "Wir sind so weit fertig!" Sirius, welcher hinter Lupin saß, lehnte sich nach vorne und erblickte Aitana, welche verlegen hinter Ynee stand, und nicht so recht wusste was sie nun tun sollte. er sprang sofort auf und ging zu dem jüngerem Mädchen. Als er so neben ihr stand und sie betrachtete, viel ihm auf wie hübsch er sie doch fand. er selbst war auch elegant angezogen, trug einen Anzug mit schwarzem umhang, sehr passend zu seinen Augen und haaren. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. "Wollen wir gehen?" Aitana nickte. "Ja, lass gehen.... hab Hunger!" Lupin und Ynee standen auf. Peter ging mit einer 3.Klässlerin und James wartete noch auf ein Mädchen aus seinem Jahrgang. "Wir gehen schon mal vor." sagte Lupin zu James, welcher darauf hin nickte. Die drei Paare verließen ohne ein weiteres Wort den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffendors und begaben sich auf den Weg in die große halle. Als sie die Treppe zur Vorhalle hinunter stiegen, - Aitana hatte bemerkt, das Sirius sie die ganze Zeit beobachtete- räusperte Sirius sich. Lupin hatte ihm einen auffordernden Blick zugeworfen, er solle doch mal langsam in die Pötte kommen. "Du siehst toll aus, heute!" sagte Sirius zu ihr, wobei ein leichtes kaum hörbares Zittern in seiner Stimme lag. Nervös? fragte Aitana sich grinsend bevor sie antwortete: "Danke! du siehst auch gut aus!" Er fing ebenfalls an zu grinsen, nachdem er ihre antwort gehört hatte..... oder vielleicht auch bloß weil sie grinste. Irgendwie fand Aitana diese stumpfsinnigen Gespräche zwischen ihnen beiden lustig... wie gewollt aber nicht gekonnt. allerdings frustrierte sie das, wo sie jetzt genauer darüber nach dachte. Sie ging mit einem Jungen zum Abschlussball, den sie wirklich mochte, und wusste nicht worüber sie sich mit ihm unterhalten sollte... dies waren keine wirklich guten Vorrausichten für eine langanhaltende Beziehung..... aber immerhin war sie jetzt und hier mit ihm zusammen und würde den ganzen Abend an seiner Seite verbringen! Als die Gruppe die große halle betrat, folgten ihnen viele Blicke. Aitanas erster Blick viel allerdings auf Severus Snape, er war ein Jahr älter als sie, und sie war seine Halbschwester. Er hing mit einigen seiner Freunde aus dem haus Slytherin zusammen und beäugte Aitana und Sirius angewidert. Ihre Beziehung zu ihm war nie die beste gewesen, eigentlich hassten sie sich, doch die Tatsache das sie mit Sirius hier war, schien ihn sichtlich zu verärgern. Snape kam nicht gut auf Sirius zu sprechen, sie waren so was wie Erzfeinde, was in Hogwarts wohl bekannt war. Als die kleine Gruppe an den Slytherins vorbei ging sagte Severus so laut das jeder seiner Freunde es hören konnte: "Ach, mein Schwesterherz und Sirius Black, so viel Idiotie auf einem Haufen... ein wirklich passendes Pärchen!" Als Sirius dies hörte ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und warf Severus einen vernichtenden Blick zu. er war kurz davor, auf Severus los zu gehen als Aitana seine Hand packte und ihn hinter sich her zog. "Leg keinen Wert auf das, was er sagt, er ist es nicht Wert, Sirius!" sagte sie. Aitana hatte glatt vergessen wie aggressiv Sirius doch war. Und obwohl sie es nicht wusste, spürte sie, wie Sirius sich wieder entspannte und ihr im stillen recht gab. Der Abend verlief ganz ruhig, es kam nicht Noch einmal zu einer solchen Begegnung mit Snape und seinen Freunden. Aitana und Sirius tanzten einige Male wobei sie sich etwas näher kamen. Gegen Mitternacht kam Ynee auf die Idee das sie doch etwas rausgehen könnten. Also machten sich die vier Paare (James und seine Begleiterin waren nach einer Stunde in der Großen halle eingetroffen) auf den Weg nach draußen. Der Mond erhellte den Wolkenfreien Himmel und die Sterne glänzten in einem hellen Licht. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, in ein oder zwei tagen war wieder Vollmond. Aitana bemerkte das Remus erschauerte als er hinauf zum Mond sah, aber sie dachte sich nichts weiter dabei. Sie gingen in den Garten und setzten sich auf eine Bank. Keiner sagte etwas. Aitana fröstelte. Sirius schien dies zu bemerken, er legte einen arm um sie und drückte sie sanft an sich. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er leise. Sie nickte und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Lange Zeit saßen sie so da. Bis Aitana sich regte und zu Sirius hinauf schaute. er strich ihr behutsam eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, welche sich im Laufe des Abends aus ihrem hochgestecktem Haar gelöst hatte. Sie hatten vollkommen vergessen das die anderen um sie herum saßen. Sie sahen sich an, das Mondlicht warf Schatten auf ihre Gesichter, ein leichter Wind wehte kaum merklich. Aitana fühlte sich wie in einem Traum. Sie sah in seine Augen, seine wunderschönen dunklen Augen. er erwiderte ihren Blick eine lange Zeit. Dann beugte er sich ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung vor und küsste sie. Aitana erwiderte den Kuss, am Anfang etwas überrascht, doch es war ein herrliches Gefühl. es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten. Aitana war von einem starken Glücksgefühl erfüllt, wie sie es noch nie zu vor empfunden hatte. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau daran, an jede einzelnen Minute, jede einzelne Sekunde. Doch dies war die Vergangenheit! Es war vorbei. Eine Träne lief der kleinen Frau über die Wange. Sie lehnte an der Tür, welche sie vor Sirius Nase zugeschlagen hatte, das einzige, was sie momentan von diesem Mann trennte, den sie einst so geliebt hatte. Sie war so glücklich gewesen... so glücklich... sie sank zu Boden. So viele schlaflose Nächte hatte sie wegen ihm verbracht! Harvey, welcher im Bett lag und schlief, regte sich. Damit riss er Aitana aus ihren Gedanken. Und brachte sie gleichzeitig wieder in die Realität zurück, sowie das wissen nicht allein in diesem Raum zu sein. sie stand wieder auf, wischte sich verlegen die tränen weg und ging zum bett. sachte setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und strich Harvey durch das lockige, dunkelblonde haar. dadurch wurde er wach. Er blinzelte einige Male und sah sie dann an. Sie lächelte, wobei ihre Augen immer noch mit Wasser gefüllt waren und im Mondlicht welches durch die Rolloschlitzen viel, glänzten. er bemerkte dies und setzte sich auf. "Was ist los?" fragte er während er sie höchst besorgt an sah. Aitana schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts." sagte sie. "Mach mal was Platz ich möchte auch schlafen." Harvey rückte zur Seite und legte sich wieder hin. Aber er lies sie nicht aus den Augen. "Bist du in Ordnung?" sein besorgter Gesichtsausdruck war geblieben. "Ja, Harvey, mir geht es gut! Jetzt schlaf wieder!" sagte Aitana während sie sich auszog. Harvey nickte kaum merklich und schloss die Augen. Wenige Sekunden später spürte er wie Aitana unter die Bettdecke Kroch. Doch sie schloss nicht ihre Augen sondern starrte in die Dunkelheit und dachte nach. Dachte über sich nach,, dachte an Sirius. Harvey, welcher merkte das etwas nicht stimmte, und ganz spontan beschlossen hatte, sie nicht weiter nach dem Grund zu fragen, kuschelte sich von hinten an sie und drückte sie sanft mit dem Rücken gegen seinen Körper in der Hoffnung das es ihr Trost spenden würde. Und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, das sie sich von ihm entfernte. er konnte nicht sagen auf was für eine Art und weise sie dies Tat, aber er spürte, das es hier um etwas Ging was noch vor seiner Zeit war. Vor ihrer beidiger zeit, und es warf einen gewaltig riesigen Schatten über ihre Beziehung. er spürte wie angst in ihm aufstieg, Angst davor, bald alleine zu sein.  
Kapitel 2 - Old Yearning  
  
Als Aitana am nächsten Morgen aufwachte stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel und warf ihre langen warmen Strahlen in das Zimmer. Aitana Gähnte und setzte sich auf. Harvey an ihrer Seite schnarchte noch. Sie stand auf, suchte ihre Sachen zusammen und schlüpfte unter die Dusche. Als das eiskalte Wasser auf sie nieder prasselte und ihr eine Gänsehaut verschafte, überlegte sie, was nun zu tun sei. Dumbledore hatte gesagt sie solle Harvey hier weg bringen, ihn beschützen. Aber wo sollten sie hin? Wo war er denn in Sicherheit? Wenn sich etwas dunkles im Norden bildete, dann wäre es doch logisch in den Süden zu gehen, dachte Aitana, dort war es schön warm... so konnte sie das Nützliche mit dem Praktischem verbinden.  
  
Als sie aus der Dusche kam, bereits komplett angezogen, schlief Harvey immer noch. Leise schlich sie zur Tür, öffnete sie behutsam und wollte hinaus schlüpfen, doch der große schwarze Hund versperrte ihr den Weg. Er lag auf dem Boden und schlief, mußte wohl die ganze Nacht dort verbracht haben..... Aitana bekam Schuldgefühle bei dem Gedanken, doch augenblicklich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Das war er doch selber Schuld, Sirius hätte auch unten im Lokal auf den gepolsterten Bänken schlafen könnnen, aber wenn er den harten und kalten Fußboden vor zog...... Aitana trat schulterzuckend über ihn hinweg und schloß leise die Tür.  
  
Als Aitana auf dem Weg zum Salon abbog und die Treppe runter schritt, öffnete Sirius die Augen und sah ihr neugierig nach. Kurz dachte er nach, stand dannn auf , streckte sich, wobei ihm schmerzlich bewußt wurde wie hart undn ungesund der Boden für seine Knochen war, uznd folgte ihr dann.  
  
Der Salon war groß, mehrere kleine Tischgruppen stannden quer im raum verteilt und ein großer Tisch gegenüber des Einganges war mit vielen sachen gedeckt wie Brötchen, brotaufstrich, Obst; Müsli oder andere Cornflakes, sowie Kaffee, Tee, Milch und Kakao. Aitana nahm sich einige Brötchen und beschmierte sie mit Marmelade, dann setzte sie sich an einen Tisch. Im nächsten Augenblick kam der riesige schwarze Hund in den Salon, er sah sich kurz um, entdeckte Aitana (welche genervt die Augen verdrehte, als sie ihn sah) trottete zu ihr, setzte sich auf seine Hinterpfoten und sah sie erwartungsvoll mit seinen dunklen Augen an. "Nie hab ich ruhe vor dir.." Als Aitana bemerkte, dass die anderen Gäste sie argwöhnig beobachteten, tätschelte sie den Kopf des Tieres, riss etwas von ihrem Brötchen ab und hielt es dem Hund wiederwillig hin. Sirius Nahm es dankend an und kaute eine Weile lang auf dem Brötchen rum. "glaub ja nicht dass das hier zur Gewohnheit wird!" zischte sie ihm von der Seite zu. "nur weil die Leute so bös geschaut haben hab ich dir was gegeben, will ja nicht gleich wieder als Tierquäler verschrien sein!" Nach einer halben Stunde, welche die beiden sehr schweigsam verbracht hatten, beendete Aitana das Frühstück und stand auf. zu ihrem bedauern stand auch der schwarze Hund auf und folgte ihr aus dem Salon, die Treppe hoch und auch wieder vor das Zimmer, welches sie mit Harvey teilte. Aitana ignorierte ihn weiterhin, und das auch noch erfolgreich! Am Zimmer angekommen öffnete Aitana leise die Tür und späte in den Raum. Das Bett war leer, Harvey war also aufgestanden. Sie betrat den Raum und wollte hinter sich die Türe wieder schließen, als sich ein Fuß zwischen Tür und Rahmen stellte. Eine hand drückte die Tür zurück. Aitana drehte sich um, um zu sehen was sie daran hinderte die Tür zu schließen und blickte direkt und unvorbereitet in Sirius blacks dunkle Augen, urplötzlich breitete sich ein stechender schmerz in ihrem Körper aus. Sofort drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und ging ins innere in das Zimmer, nur um ihm bloß nicht mehr in die Augen zu sehen. Es war schrecklich, sie fühlte sich so hilflos, wieso tat er das? wieso zwang er sie dazu, sich zu erinnern? wieso riss er ihre wunden ein weiteres mal auf? Mit einer raschen Handbewegung flog ein verbeulter Koffer auf das Bett und der Deckel ging sofort auf. Sämtliche Klamotten, welche auf dem Boden rumlagen folgte dem Koffer und flogen durch den Raum um in dem vorrausgegangenem Koffer zusammengefaltet zu landen. Sirius betrat hinter ihr das Zimmer und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Sein Blick war dabei auf Aitana gerichtet, welche durch das Zimmer lief, das Bett machte, Sachen packte. Nach fast 15 Minuten, in denen Aitana umherrannte und ihn nicht beachtete, räusperte Sirius sich. "Danke fürs Frühstück." "Ja, bitte." sagte sie kurz und knapp, ohne ihn an zu sehen. sie stand nun mitten im Raum, es gab nichts mehr was sie hätte in den Koffer stopfen können, Sirius immer noch den Rücken zugewannt. sie wollte ihn nicht sehen, verstand er das nicht? Wieso war er noch hier? Wieso konnte er nicht einfach wieder gehen? Ihr Blick war regelrecht auf das bett fixiert. Sirius schritt auf sie zu, hinter sich hörte sie das Geräusch seiner Schritte. was hatte er vor? Geh, bitte geh wieder dachte sie im stillen und hoffte. Doch sie hoffte vergeblich. Sirius kam auf sie zu, und als er direkt hinter ihr stand - sie konnte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren- schlang er seine Arme um ihre schultern und drückte seinen Körper an ihren Rücken. Aitana wehrte sich nicht, sie lies es einfach geschehen. Sie zitterte leicht und es schien vollkommen ahnteilnahmslos an ihr vorüber zu ziehen. "Ich wollte dich nie verlassen!" sagte er leise in ihr Ohr. "Das hast du aber!" ihre stimme war laut und fest. Plötzlich versteifte sie sich, sie wollte das nicht, wollte diese ganze Situation nicht! Im nächsten Moment trat sie einen schritt vor und löste damit seine Umarmung. Sie drehte sich nicht um, ging statt dessen zum Koffer und schloss ihn. Sirius blieb dort stehen wo er stand, er sah sie weiter hin an, dann schüttelte er den kopf. "Aitana, ich habe dich..." Plötzlich öffnete sich die Badezimmertür und Harvey trat hinaus. Sirius wirbelte erschrocken herum und starrte Harvey überrascht an. Der? hier? Harvey, welcher schnell merkte, dass der andere ihn ansah, lächelte auf einmal. "Hallo, einen wunderschönen Guten Morgen!" dann fiel sein Blick auf Aitana und den Koffer. "Wir gehen wieder auf reisen?" der Muggel hatte die Situation anscheinend nicht verstanden, geschweige denn das Bild welches sich ihm geboten hatte... ein fremder Mann in seinem Schlafzimmer. Mit seiner Begleiterin. es schien ihm entweder nicht aufgefallen zu sein oder es war ihm egal. Aitana nickte. "Ja, in den Süden." "Fein... kommen wir da nicht gerade her?" fragte der Muggel nachdenklich und überlegte wo eigentlich Gebralta lag. "Ah.. nicht ganz, diesmal geht's nach südafrika! soll schön sein, die Gegend!" antwortete Aitana, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Sirius sah die beiden an, lies seinen blick zwischen ihnen hin und her wandern und allmählich schien ihm ein Licht auf zu gehen. Aitana zog also mit einem Muggel rum.. einem männlichen Muggel. Mit einem Mann!! Das, fand Sirius, sagte anscheinend schon alles.. sie hatte einen anderen! Bevor er allerdings etwas sagen konnte klopfte Harvey ihm auf die Schulter. "Hast du auch schon gepackt?" Aitanas Augen weiteten sich auf diese Frage hin vor entsetzen, sie wollte gerade zum Protest ansetzen als Harvey sie geradewegs anstrahlte. "Das wird lustig, nur wir drei!" er schien sich darüber zu freuen und blickte hoch zufrieden in die Runde. "Er kommt doch mit, oder?" Aitana nickte hastig. "Klar, sicher doch, wenn er will..." *** Es waren jetzt schon drei stunden her, seid dem die kleine Gruppe von London aus mit dem Bus nach Ägypten geflogen war. sie hatten sich einige Vorräte in Kairo gekauft und waren nun dabei die Sahara Richtung Süden zu durchqueren. Harvey lief vorne weg, sah glücklich und zufrieden um sich, wie fast immer, als hätte er nie etwas tolleres gesehen als eine öde leere und viel zu heiße Wüste. Hinter ihm trottete der große schwarze Hund, beladen mit dem Gepäck und neben ihm ging Aitana, mit einer reichlich zornigen Miene. immer wieder sah der Hund flehend zu ihr hoch, die last des Gepäcks schien ihm mächtig druck zu machen, doch Aitana starrte stur geradeaus. Gegen Abend erreichten sie eine kleine Schlucht, die Sonne hatte die ganze zeit auf sie nieder gebrannt und sogar Harvey wollte jetzt nichts anderes mehr außer sich ausruhen. Also suchten sie sich eine kleine Höhle und machten es sich dort bequem. Harvey legte ein kleines Feuer, Aitana befreite Sirius von seinen Lasten, welcher sich direkt danach zurück in einen Menschen verwandelte. Nachdem Aitana einen Verrieglungszauber ausgesprochen hatte, so dass weder ein Tier sie sehen noch riechen konnte, geschweige denn in die Höhle eindringen konnte, falteten sie die Decken aus. Allerdings waren es nur 2 Decken. Während Harvey und Aitana ihre decken ausbreiteten, saß Sirius am Feuer und beobachtete sie. "Nur mal so als Frage, wo soll ich schlafen?...... Nachdem ich all euren Krempel geschleppt habe?!" Die beiden anderen sahen sich an. daran hatte keiner von ihnen Gedacht. dumm Gelaufen. Nach kurzem Überlegen brach Aitana die bedrückende Stille. "Hier, nimm meine Decke!" sie warf Sirius den Stofffetzen über das Feuer hinweg zu. "Danke......." Sirius fing die Decke auf und breitete sie auf dem Boden aus. Harvey hatte sich schon auf seiner Decke breit gemacht und lag zusammengerollt darauf. Sirius setzte sich nun auf die Seine und sah hinauf zu Aitana, welche am Feuer stand und nachdenklich auf Harvey hinunter blickte. Dies bereitete Sirius einen stechenden Schmerz und seine Erkenntnis von vor der Abreise in England drang wieder in seine Gedanken. "Stör ich?" fragte er plötzlich und amüsierte sich darüber, wie Aitana bei dem Klang seiner Stimme zusammen zuckte. Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und sah ihm, das erste mal gewollt, in die Augen. "Stören?" sie sah ihn überrascht an, dann zuckte sie die schultern. "Ich bin nicht sonderlich begeistert, dass du mitgekommen bist aber Harvey wollte es so! Und was er will ist momentan Priorität." Sirius nickte Verstehend, und Aitana glaubte eine spur des Bedauerns in seinen Augen zu sehen als er den Blick von ihr abwandte und in die tänzelnden flammen starrte. Ein höchst unangenehmes schweigen erfüllte nun die Höhle. "Liebst du ihn?" Sirius sah sie wieder an, mit einer Handbewegung deutete er auf Harvey. Aitana war recht überrascht über diese direkte Frage und antwortete nicht sofort. Langsam aber sicher begriff sie worauf Sirius hinaus wollte. Doch wie sollte sie antworten? Sie blickte auf Harvey nieder. Sicher, er war eine Nervensäge, aber dennoch hatte er etwas liebes und freundliches an sich. Ob sie ihn liebte? Ja, aber nicht so wie Sirius sicherlich vermutete. Harvey war ein freund... vielleicht etwas mehr als ein normaler Freund. "Ob du ihn liebst!" Aitana schrak aus ihren Gedanken hoch und drehte sich hastig um. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Sirius aufgestanden und um das Feuer herum gekommen war. Nun stand er genau vor ihr und sie konnte deutlich sehen wie er zitterte. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und der Laute und herausfordernde Tonfall seiner stimme waren ihr nicht entgangen. Er hatte sich anscheinend im Laufe der Zeit kein bisschen verändert. immer noch aggressiv. Und dies machte Aitana sauer. Über zehn Jahre war er verschwunden gewesen, hatte sich noch nicht mals von ihr verabschiedet und jetzt stand er hier vor ihr und war wütend weil er glaubte sie habe einen anderen. Was hatte er denn gedacht? Das sie sich zehn lange Jahre hinsetzen und auf ihn warten würde? Auf ihn, der sie mit ihren ganzen Problemen, - mit ihrem gemeinsamen Problem- allein gelassen hatte? Sie hatte auf ihn gewartet, ja, eine lange zeit und ohne dass sie es sich selbst jemals eingestehen würde hatte sie nie aufgehört zu warten, bis jetzt. "Ja, ich liebe ihn!" Aitana wusste nicht, wieso sie dies sagte, aber sie wusste zu gut was für eine Wirkung das auf Sirius haben würde. und sie war zufrieden damit. er hatte es nicht anders verdient. und sie hatte ja auch nicht gelangen, sie liebte Harvey auf eine Art und Weise, wie sie noch nie jemanden geliebt hatte... außer einer einzigen Person, doch diese war tot. Diese Gefühle unterschieden sich gewaltig von denen welche sie damals für Sirius empfunden hatte. Aitana konnte sie nicht genau beschreiben, aber irgendwas war da, ein unsichtbares Band, der sie mit Harvey verband. Die beiden standen sich nun stumm gegenüber. Aitana hatte ihren Blick gen boden gewannt, doch sie spürte wie Sirius sie ansah. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens spürte sie, wie Sirius eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und im nächsten Moment wurde sie an seinen Körper gedrückt. "Es tut mir leid." sagte er leise, sein Gesicht hing neben ihrem Ohr. Sie konnte seinen Atem hören. Wiederwillen stieg in ihr hoch. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich in ihren Taschen und im nächsten Moment riss sie sie hoch und stieß Sirius von sich weg. Sie wollte es nicht, wollte nicht mehr abhängig von ihm sein, wollte seine Nähe nicht mehr spüren, wollte nicht mehr zu ihm gehören. Sie hatte eher aus einem Impuls heraus reagiert, ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Sirius stolperte nach hinten und im nächsten Moment als er sich gefangen hatte, sah er sie überrascht an. Doch sie wich seinem Blick aus und drehte sich um. "Lass mich in Frieden, Sirius!" sagte sie mit einer leisen jedoch klaren Stimme und ging auf Harvey und seinen Schlafplatz zu. Sirius folgte ihr mit den Augen, Trauer zeichnete sein Gesicht, was Aitana aber nicht sah. Er seufzte leise, drehte sich um, verwandelte sich in einen Hund und machte es sich auf seiner Decke bequem. Eine wirklich lange Zeit lang starrte er hinaus in die Wüste, sah die Sterne über sich, welche ihm damals immer das Gefühl von Freiheit gegeben hatten. Doch heute Nacht schienen sie ihren Glanz und ihre Freiheit verloren zu haben. Vorsichtig warf er einen Blick auf die andere Seite des Lagerfeuers und sah, dass Aitana sich neben Harvey hingelegt hatte. Ob sie schlief vermochte er nicht zu sagen, sie lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm. *** Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel als Harvey aufwachte. Er war nicht sonderlich überrascht Aitanas Körper an seinem Rücken zu spüren und augenblicklich mußte er lächeln. So schnell würde er nicht alleine sein, dachte er, Aitana stand zu ihm, das wusste er und nichts würde sie daran hindern immer wieder zu ihm zurück zu kehren. Sie regte sich plötzlich an seiner Seite, er drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie blinzelte einige Male, dann setzte sie sich auf. Ihr Blick wanderte durch die Höhle und Harvey spürte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Wo ist der Hund?" fragte Harvey, als er Aitanas Blick gefolgt war und nun auf die leere Decke auf der anderen Seite der Feuerstelle sah. Aitana lies sich viel zeit zum antworten. "Er ist weg!" sagte sie knapp und ihr Tonfall lies Harvey schlussfolgern dass es ihr nicht sonderlich viel ausmachte. Im nächsten Moment sprang sie auf und begann, die Decke auf der sie die Nacht gelegen hatten, ein zu rollen. "Wollen wir ihn suchen?" Harvey sah sie fragend an, während er am Rand stand und sie die ganze Arbeit machen lies. "Nein!" Aitana stopfte die Decken in eine Tasche und schnallte sich diese um den Rücken. "Nimm du die anderen Taschen!" ohne ein weiteres Wort verlies sie die höhle. Harvey sah ihr einen Moment perplex nach, schnappte sich dann die restlichen zwei Taschen und stolperte ihr hinterher. Aitana ging ziemlich zügig, lief gerade zu durch die Wüste. Harvey hatte große Mühe ihr zu folgen und fragte sich, wie sie in einer solchen Hitze so ein Tempo durch ziehen konnte. Ihr Gesicht war geradeaus gerichtet, gen Horizont, doch ihre Augen nahmen nichts von der Umgebung war. Deshalb bemerkte sie auch nicht den großen roten Drachen, welcher im Sand neben den anderen Hügeln lag. Auch Harvey sah ihn nicht, er hatte den Blick zum Boden gerichtet und stöhnte nicht schlecht über seine Last. Doch der Drache sah die Beiden Wanderer. Und sogleich packte ihn der Hunger. Seine Augen blitzten kurz auf, dann legte er sich in Lauerstellung wie eine übergroße Katze und beobachtete sein baldiges Mittagessen. Aitana war ganz in Gedanken versunken, dachte über sich nach und über Harvey. Und nebenbei ärgerte sie sich darüber, dass der Name Sirius immer wieder in ihre Gedanken rutschte. Plötzlich überkam sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl... sie wurde beobachtet! Ganz apprubt blieb sie stehen und sah sich vollkommen konzentriert um. "Was ist los?" Harvey hatte schwer atmend an ihrer Seite gestoppt. Aitana legte hastig einen Finger an den Mund. "Psst!" Sie wusste eigentlich selbst nicht was los war, doch ein Instinkt tief in ihr spürte die drohende Gefahr. Und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung kam der Angriff. Der Drache sprang urplötzlich auf und stützte sich feuerspeiend auf sein Abendessen. Erst hörte Aitana das Geräusch von rutschenden Steinen, dann spürte sie die Hitze. Sie wirbelte erschrocken herum, zog ihr Schwert und wehrte den Feuerstrahl ab. Das Schwert wirkte wie ein Schild, als das Feuer darauf einschlug wurde es gesplittet und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ab gewendet. Jedoch lag ein wahnsinniges Gewicht in dieser Feuersbrunst! Aitana stemmte sich regelrecht gegen den Strahl. Harvey schrie entsetzt auf, lies die Taschen fallen und sprang hinter den nächsten Felsen, am Ganzen Leib zitternd. Während Aitana das Feuer mit ihrem Schwert abwehrte und sich vollends dagegen lehnte, lies der Drache eine Pranke auf sie nieder sausen. Die Aurorin bemerkte die Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln, ein riesiger Schatten kam auf sie zu. Sie wollte reagieren, das Schwert weg ziehen und nach dem Schatten schlagen, doch dann würde sie geröstet werden. In ihrem Kopf arbeitete es. Was konnte sie tun? Und im selben Moment, während sie nachdachte, wusste sie, das es zwecklos war. Die Pranke erwischte sei an der Hüfte und schleuderte die kleine Aurorin zu Boden. Sie landete hart auf einem Felsen, ein stechender schmerz schoss durch ihre linke Hand, lese stöhnte sie auf. ihr Schwert lag weiter hin in ihrer anderen Hand. Der Drache knurrte kurz und im nächsten Moment hob er wieder seine Pranke und schlug damit nach der kleinen Frau. Diese sah die Pranke kommen und instinktiv, mehr ohne nach zu denken, rollte sie sich zur Seite weg. Der Drache wurde zornig. Seine Pfote sauste nun immer wieder auf Aitana nieder wodurch diese immer weiter unter den leib des Tieres Rollte, bis sie gegen eine der Hinterpfoten stieß. Ein leises "oh oh" entfuhr ihr als sie die Krallen ertastete. Schnell fuhr sie hoch und riss ihr Schwert mit. der Drache hatte die Situation rasch erfast und mit seiner Hinterpfote trat er nun nach Aitana und beförderte sie in einem hohen Bogen durch die Luft. Aitana fiel hart auf die Steine, dabei wurde ihr die ganze Luft aus den Lungen gedrückt, ein lautes knacken war zu hören. Sie lies ihr Schwert mit einem Schmerzensschrei los. Ihr Rücken fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment durch brechen und jegliche Gefühle in ihrer linken hand waren verschunden. Fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen schossen durch ihren Kopf. Sie kniff die Augen fest zusammen versuchte den schmerz zu ignorieren, doch dieser war stärker und lies sich einfach nicht unterdrücken. Vorsichtig blinzelte sie, ihr war nicht danach auf zu stehen doch in anbetracht ihrer Aussicht, einem weit geöffnetem maul mit spitzen gelblichen riesigen Zähnen welche nun auf sie nieder sausten, überlegte sie es sich anders. Aitana sammelte all ihre überbliebenen Kräfte zusammen, stützte sich mit der rechten hand auf, wobei eine neue Woge von schmerzen sie erfasste und ein heftiger schmerz durch ihren Arm jagte um sie sofort weg knicken zu lassen. Mit letzter Kraft, und mit anbetracht was da auf sie nieder kam, rollte sie sich zur Seite weg, der Drache schnappte ins leere, schlug säuerlich mit einer Pranke nach ihr und spie ihr einen Feuerstrahl hinterher. Halb im Flug spürte Aitana die Hitze des Feuers, jedoch erreichte es ihren Körper nie. Ganz plötzlich wurde das Feuer von einer unsichtbaren Wand reflektiert, es prallte mitten in der Luft einfach so ab. Aitana wollte wissen was los wahr, versuchte ihren kopf zu drehen, doch sie konnte nicht mehr sehen woher dieser Schutzwall kam, im nächsten Moment prallte ihr Körper an einem Felsen ab und viel bewusstlos zu Boden. Sirius stand auf einem Hügel, seitlich des Drachen und hielt seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. "Du elendes Mistvieh!" rief er dem Tier entgegen und jagte einen Cruzios- Zauber hinter her. Der Zauber verfehlte den Drachen, welcher sich zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann umgedreht hatte und nun auf ihn los ging. Sirius grummelte kurz verärgert, verwandelte sich dann in einen Hund und sprang von den Felsen runter. Der Drache folgte ihm weiter in die Felslandschaft hinein. *** Als Aitana wieder zu sich kam, war das erste was sie spürte höllische Schmerzen. Leise stöhnte sie auf. Dann erinnerte sie sich. Sie hatte gegen einen Drachen gekämpft. Und ihr Bewusstsein verloren... danach erinnerte sie sich an eine Wand, abprallendes Feuer.... langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Es war dunkel. Über sich konnte sie die Sterne sehen. Der Boden unter ihrem Rücken fühlte sich hart an, und kalt! Sie wandte den Kopf zur Seite. Nirgends war eine Feuerstelle. Aber die Umgebung war nicht die, an die sie sich erinnern konnte. Hier war alles Flach, keine Hügel, keine Steine. Irgendwer mußte sie hier her gebracht haben.. der Drache? Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf und blickte auf ihren linken Arm nieder. Er war geschient und verbunden. Also doch nicht der Drache. Jemand hatte sie verarztet. Sie sah sich weiter um. Der Blick in die Landschaft bestätigte sich, hier hatte sie nicht gegen den Drachen gekämpft.. aber wo war ihr Retter? Nirgends konnte sie jemanden aus machen. "Du bist wach?" die leise Stimme hinter ihr, welche wohl bekannt und irgendwie zärtlich klang, lies Aitana zusammen zucken und sich ruckartig herum drehen. Im selben Moment knackte es irgendwo in ihrem Rücken und sie sank mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht zu Boden. Nun auf dem Bauch liegend konnte sie ihren gegenüber nicht mehr ansehen, aber das brauchte sie auch nicht, sie wusste wer sie da gerettet hatte und war froh darüber Sirius nicht ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen. "Du hat's einige schwere Verletzungen davongetragen, aber ich habe versucht dich so gut wie möglich wieder zusammen zu flicken. Meine Zauberkünste im medizinischen Bereich sind nicht so gut.." er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. " Dein linker Arm ist gebrochen und du hast eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf..." er hielt inne. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" "Ich habe schmerzen.." knirschte sie durch zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. "Außerdem friere ich.." Sirius mußte grinsen. "Du hättest dich nicht bewegen dürfen... soll ich dich wärmen?" fragte er vorsichtig. "Nein, geht schon, mir ist gerad tierisch heiß geworden........ war wohl dieser tropische Windzug gerade!" ihre antwort kam schnell wie der Blitz und zauberte Sirius ein ironisches lächeln auf die Lippen. "Wo ist Harvey?" fragte Aitana plötzlich. Sirius antwortete nicht sofort. Erst nach einigen Sekunden sagte er zaghaft :"Er ist weg..." "Wie bitte??!" Aitana riss ihren Kopf ruckartig hoch, um ihn dann sofort wieder mit einem leisen Schmerzensschrei sinken zu lassen. "Wir müssen ihn suchen!" "Jetzt können wir ihn nicht suchen, es ist zu gefährlich, ich habe einen Barrierezauber um uns aufgebaut und in deinem Zustand kannst du jetzt sowieso nicht weg!" er sah bedrückt auf sie nieder. "Aber ich kann Harvey doch nicht.." langsam und vorsichtig hob sie wieder den Kopf und sah Sirius flehend an. Doch dieser schüttelte bloß den Kopf. "Ruh dich aus, Aitana, wir werden ihn morgen suchen! Gemeinsam!" "Pah, auf deine Hilfe bin ich nicht im geringsten angewiesen!" sie warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu und senkte wieder den Kopf. Er hatte recht, dass wusste sie, in ihrem Zustand würde sie keine 10 Meter weit kommen aber sie konnte doch nicht Harvey die ganze Nacht allein und ungeschützt lassen.......... verzweifelnd schloss sie die Augen. Sie spürte die Kälte in ihren Adern hoch steigen und die Müdigkeit breitete sich auch langsam aber sicher in ihren Knochen aus. "Ist dir wirklich nicht kalt?" Sirius war ihr Zittern anscheinend nicht entgangen. "Nein!" sagte sie mit harter, lauter stimme. Sie wollte ihm gegenüber keine Schwäche zeigen, nicht noch mehr als sie es bisher schon getan hatte. Und er hatte ihr schon wieder das Leben gerettet. Leise grummelte sie in sich hinein. Es war zum verrückt werden, egal was sie tat,, egal wo sie war, egal was für ein Problem sie hatte, Sirius war immer da....... und half ihr... bis auf dieses eine Problem.. vor mehr als 10 Jahren............... Es verging eine halbe stunde, Aitana lag auf dem Boden, versuchte zu schlafen, doch die Kälte hinderte sie daran. Sirius, welcher selbst am frieren war, sah auf die kleine zitternde Frau nieder und fragte sich, wieso sie nur so stur und stumpfsinnig war. Dann schien er einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben, er stand auf und verwandelte sich in einen Hund. Dies mochte für Aitana wohl wesentlich angenehmer zu sein, ein Hund anstatt den Menschen den sie zur Zeit mehr verachtete als alles andere. Sirius war sich wirklich nicht sicher ob er das richtige tat, doch ging er leise auf seinen Pfoten schleichend zu dem liegenden und zitternden Körper und legte sich neben sie. Sofort spürte er ihre Körperwärme, ihr schien es genau so zu ergehen, denn zu Sirius großer Überraschung regte Aitana sich und kuschelte sich ganz dicht an seinen Hundekörper. Er legte sachte eine Pfote auf ihren Rücken und bettete seine Schnauze in ihren Nacken. Der Duft ihrer Haare und ihrer Haut stiegen in seine Nase und weckten eine längst vergessene Sehnsucht in ihm.  
Kapitel 3 - Call of the Wild  
  
Behind the door, another wall, a lonely cry, a call of the wild. A dancing daze, an empty face, a crystal high, here is something that sweeps the dark, a lover's dart, the call of a broken heart! Roxette  
  
Es war dunkel und kalt. Die Sterne stachen wie Eispickel in die Augen und der Mond war niergends zu sehen. Harvey hockte einsam und allein hinter einem Felsen und frohr. das er Angst hatte, war nicht zu übersehen. Sein Blick irrte Wirr hin und her. Jedesmal wenn nur das leiseste Geräuch erklang, selbst beim jaulen des Windes, zuckte er zusammen. Er war schon lange nicht mehr ganz allein gewesen, und das schon gar nicht an einem solchen Ort. Müde war er auch. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Mit einem Mal war es ruhig geworden, die Stille wirkte auf Harvey beruhigend, doch hätte er genauer darüber nachgedacht, wäre ihm klar gewesen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Dies fiel ihm dann aber sofort auf, nnachdem er ein quitschen hörte. Sofort riss er die Augen auf, und im nächstenn Moment zuckte er zurück. Zu seiner großen überraschung und Verwunderung befand sich Harvey nicht mehr in der Wüste. War er eingeschlafen? Vorsichtig stand er auf. Es war finster, doch er konnte eindeutig erkennnen, dass er sich in einem Zimmer befand. Durch ein verschlossenes Fenster mit runtergelassennen Rollos trat Licht herien udn warf einige Strahlen des Sonnenlichtes von draußen herein. Harvey stand ein bett, sonst befand sich nichts in dem Zimmer. der Muggel, immer noch verdutzt und leicht verängstigt trat vorsichtig an das Bett und sah auf einen kleinen Jungen nieder, welcher darin schlief. Ein Tuch lag auf der Stirn des Kindes. Fieber? Hravey streckte die Hand aus und berührte sachte die Wange des Jungen. Sie glühte nahezu. Er war also krank.... Harvey sah sich weiter um. Nichts neues entdeckte er, nicht mal eine Tür. Wie war er hier her gekommen? Dann sah er wieder auf den Jungen nieder, und zu seiner großen Überraschung sah der Junge zu ihm hoch und lächelte. Nach kurzem Stirnrunzeln lächelte harvey zurück. "Hallo." "Grüß dich Harvey, nett dass du mal vorbeischaust." die Stimme des Jungen klang kränklich und schwach. Doch dies entging Harvey, er war zu überrascht. "Du kennst mich? Wer bist du? Und wo bin ich?" der Junge lächelte und setzte sich schwerfällig auf. "Mein Name ist Terence, ich bin 9 Jahre alt... zumindest glaube ich das" der junge sah nachdenklich an die Decke und schien kurze Zeit über sein alter nach zu denken. Doch als es schien, das er sich wirklich nicht daran erinnern könnte, wandte er den Blick wieder zu Harvey. "Wo du bist? in meinem zimmer!" er strahlte den Muggel an. "Aber.. wie komme ich hier her?!" Harvey sah sich immmer noch fassungslos um und begann sich langsam zu fragen ob dies viellleicht bloss ein Traum war. "Durch mich! Ich habe dich gerufen!" antwortete der Junge. "Gerufen? Ich habe niemanden gehört...." der muggel verstand nicht. "Hör mir zu Harvey, wir beide sind in gefahr, in sehr großer Gefahr sogar!" Terence Augen glänzten leicht und sein gesichtsasudruck war voller Sorge. "Ein böser Geist ist hinter uns her, er will uns töten!" "A-a-aber......... warum????" Harvey schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und Angst stieg in ihm hoch. "Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!" Der junge schüttelte resigniert den kopf. "es ist diesem bösen geist scheißegal ob wir was böses getan haben oder nicht, er will uns..." der Junge hilet kurz inne und schien über seine antwort nach zu denken. "Ich weiß auch nicht warum.." fügte er dann leise hinzu. Nach längerem Schweigen räusperte terence sich. "Du solltest wieder gehen, Harvey, sonst wird es zu gefährlich." "Ja aber..... ich hab doch noch so viele fragen!" harvey streckte die Hände nach dem Jungen aus. Wollte ihn an den Schultern packen, doch plötzlich hatte er den Eindruck, das er nach hinten gezogen wurde. Kurz blickte er sich um, entdeckte ein kleines loch hinter sich und süpürte augenblicklich den Sog. Harvey sah wieder nach vorne, sah den Jungen an, sah wie er sich immer weiter von ihm entvernte. Terence saß immer noch aufrecht auf seinem bett, doch es war so, als würde der Raum sich plötzlich in die Länge ziehen. ***  
  
Die Morgendämmerung setzte gerade ein, als Aitana die Augen öffnete. Eine angenehme Wärme ging von einer Quelle neben ihr aus, als ihr Blick auf diese Quelle fiel, musste sie leicht schmunzeln. Der Hund an ihrer Seite schnarchte leise. Vorsichtig, ohne ihn zu wecken, drehte Aitana sich auf den Rücken. Dabei erwachten neuerlich die Schmerzen in ihren Knochen und sie stöhnte leise auf. Dadurch erwachte wiederum der Hund, dessen Schnauze nun auf ihrem Hals lag. er schnüffelte kurz und hob dannnnn den kopf um seine Schnauze direkt vor ihre Nase zu halten. Seine Pfote, welche vorher auf ihrem Rücken gelegen hatte, lag nun auf ihrer Brust. Aitana rümpfte kurz die Nase, als sie den Atem des Tieres roch und tätschelte mit der rechten hand seinen Kopf. "Danke." sagte sie ganz leise zu ihm, ud im nächsten moment wurde sie von ihm abgeschleckt. Sirius hatte wirklich eine merkwürdige Art auf Dank anderer zu reagieren. Mit einem Entsetzensschrei fuhr sie hoch, die Schmerzen unterdrückend und versuchte den Kopf des Tieres von sich weg zu drücken. "Sirius!" schrie sie. Der Hund setzte sich sofort auf seine hinterpfoten, legte den kopf schief und schaute Aitana aus seienn großen dunklen Augen an, welche soviel sagten wie: "Ich bin doch blöoss ein großer lieber Hund!" "Unmöglich bist du!" sagte Aitana und stand mühsam auf. Der Hund fing an zu winseln. Aitana sah ihn verärgert an. "Was ist?" fragte sie etwas grob. Der hund winselte weiter. "Was willst du?! Verwandel dich doch gefälligst in einen menschen wenn du mit mir reden willst!" Der hund sah sie nun verunsichert an, soweit ein hund dazu in der Lage war. dann, ohne vorwarnung verwandelte er sich direkt vor ihren augen in einen menschen. So genau hatte Aitana sich die Verwandlung noch nie angesehen, und jetzt, wo sie sirius genau dabei beobachtete, kam es ihr irgendwie unheimlich vor. Nach seiner Verwandlung streckte Sirius sich kurz, danach sah er sie an. "Ich hab Hunger." "hmm" machte sie bloss und stapfte los. So richtig wußte sie nicht, wo sie hin wollte, allerdings hatte sie auch keine große wahl, hier sah alles gleich aus! Ihr einzigster Anhaltspunkt war die Sonne, und diese ging gerade auf, also mußte in dieser Richtung osten sein. Und wenn dort osten war, überlegte Aitana, mußte auf der gegenüberliegenden seite Westen sein. Und wie ihr jetzt erst auffile lief sie gerade richtung Norden.... aprupt blieb sie stehen und sah sich um. "Suchst du was bestimmtes?" Sirius war an ihre Seite getreten. "Ich will zu Harvey!" sagte sie kurz und angebunden. Sirius nickte hastig. "Ach ja , klar.... wollen wir nicht erst was essen?" "Sag aml, du denkst auch nur an das eine was? essen oder sex, du wirst dich echt nie ändern!" fuhr sie ihn fauchend an und wandte sich von ihm ab. Sirius, hinter ihr stehend, zuckte die schultern. "man, bist du heute wieder aggressiv.... was ist bloss los mit dir? hast du deine Tage?" Aitana seufzte entnervt. "was los ist? HARVEY IST NICHT HIER!!!" ihre stimme war laut geworden und sie starrte sirius geradewegs an. "Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir verlangst, Sirius! erst verschwindest du, über 10 Jahre lang, sagst mir überhaupt nichts, weder wohin du gehst noch wohin! dann, nachdem ich mein leben entlich wieder in den griff bekommen habe, verarbeitet habe, das mein freund anscheinend ein Mörder ist, für Voldemort arbeitete- glaubst du es war leicht für mich? Überall zu hören was die leute über dich reden... und nichts dagegen tun zu können weil cih es selbst nicht besser weiß... und dann tauchst du wieder auf, zerstörst mein einzigstes Lebensziel! Nämlich auf Harvey auf zu passen und ihn zu beschützen!" dies alles war aus sie herausgesprudelt wie ein wasserfall. Sirius starrte sie fassungslos an. Ihm war schon klar gewesen, das es eine grauenhafte zeit für sie gewesen sein mußte, jedoch hatte er nicht gewußt, das Harvey so etwas wie eine ablenkung oder ein trostpflaster gewesen war. "Es tut mir leid..." murmelte er und wandte den blick von ihr ab. tat es ihm wirklich leid? oder wollte er sie nur beschwichtigen? Aitana seufzte leise. "Weißt du, als ich damals nach hause kam, und das Haus leer vorfand.... ich kam vom Arzt, und ich wußte nicht ob ich glücklich sein sollte oder nicht über das, was er mir sagte... ich bin nach hasue gekommen, alles war dunkel! Allein die Nacht war schon bewölkt und als ich dann die dunkeln fenster sah... ich war besorgt, wo du wohl stecken mochtest, denn du hättest schon längst von der arbeit zurück sein müssen! Ich hatte angst dass dir was passiert wäre, ein unfall oder so... ich ging ins Haus und beschloss noch einige Zeit zu warten... 1-2 Stunden... doch keine zehn minuten nachdem ich mich im Wohnzimmer niedergelassen hatte, klopfte es. Ich schaute nach, wer dort war, und als ich die polizei erkannte, war ich vollkommen ershcrocken. Ich dahcte es wäre wirklich was mit dir passiert! Ich öffnete udn dann.... dann kamen sie herien und erzählten mir was passiert ist. Lilly udn james tot, Voledmort sei verschwunden, Pettygrew sei tot und dann... und dann die Sache mit dir! Sie sagten der mörder sei gefasst, der Verräter sei auf dem Weg nach Askaban. Als erstes war ich erleichtert doch dann hab ich mich gewundert, wieso sie ausgerechnet zu mir kamen und mir das alles erzählten... und dann wurde mir alles klar. ich war nicht mehr in der Lage etwas zu sagen, war zu geschockt udn als nächstes dachte ich and as baby, dass nun ohne Vater aufwachsen würde..." sie schluckte und versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Ohne irgend etwas zu sagen, nahm sirisu sie in die Arme. der Schock stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und die hilflosigkeit überkam ihn, langsam konnte er sich in ihre Situation versetzen und langsam begriff er auch ihre reaktionen. Eine gewisse und schon längst bekannte kälte stieg in ihm auf. All die jahre, die er in Askaban verbrahct hatte, hatte er kaum einen Gedanken an sie, Aitana, verschwendet, aus Angst, die dementoreb würden ihm dieses einzige Glücksgefühl weg nehmen. Und jetzt erfuhr er, das er die ganze zeit über ein kind gehabt hatte?"Ich... es tut mir leid! Ich kann dich verstehen... also, Harvey kann ich verstehen... deine entscheidung kann ich verstehen!" sagte er leise vor sich hin stotternt. Aitana lächelte matt bei seinen Worten und drückte Sirius sanft von sich weg. "im alter von 9 Jahren starb Terence..." ihre augen wurden glasig. "auf seiner Beerrdigung war kaum einer, ich erinnere mich noch genau an den tag. es war diesig, nebel hing über dem Friedhof und ich stand da, inmitten von leuten, die mir einst viel bedeutet haben, meine eltern, onkel tanten... selbst das Ministerium war vertreten durch einen alten Mann... und Dumbledore war dort. Nach der Beerdigung ginen alle... außer mir. Ich stand noch eine weile am grab und wußte nicht so recht was ich nun mit mir anfangen sollte... Und dann kam harvey! Er hatte mich wohl da stehen sehen und kam zu mir, stellte sich stumm an meine seite." der klang ihrer stimme war traurig und ihr blick verschleiert, sie schien nicht mehr ihre gegenwart wahr zu nhemn, sondern etwas, das weit von der aussenwelt entfernt war.. die Vergangenheit. Sie zitterte leicht und irgendwie hatte sirius das gefühl, das sie ihm etwas verschwieg. Aber er wollte ihr nicht noch mehr schmerzen zu fügen, sie hatte schon genug gelitten. und das allein wegen ihm. Aber er wollte doch nichts anderes als zu ihr zurück, jedoch hatte sich etwas zwischen sie gestellt, die Zeit! "Sirius, lass uns was essen..." erschöpft lies sie sich auf den boden nieder. "Äh, ja, ich besorg was!" Sirius schien irgendwie merkwürdig. Aitana sah zu ihm hoch und bemerkte siene Verlegenheit. Er mied ihren blick und seine Augen wirkten matt. "Sirius? bist du okay?" frgate sie besorgt. Er nickte hastig, sagte aber nichts und drehte sich von ihr weg. "Sirius?" aitana war aufgesprungen, hatte sie ihn verletzt? Jetzt, wo sie ihm ihr ganzes Leid offenbart hatte, fühlte sie sich als sei diese unsichtbare Mauer zwischen ihnen verschwunden und um nichts in der welt wollte sie ihn wieder verlieren. Nicht, nachdem sie ihn jetzt entlich wieder hatte! "sirius..." aitana stand hinter ihm, ihre Stimme klang traurig und ihre Augen ruhten auf seinem Rücken. Nie hätte sie es sich selbst eingestanden, um so schlimmer war nun ihre erkenntnis, das sie niemals ohne Sirius hätte sein können! Aber wie dahcte Sirius darüber? Aitana hatte angenommen, das seine Versöhnungsversuche gleichzeitig eine Rückkehr zu ihrer alten beziehung waren, doch nun war sie sich nicht mehr sicher. "es ist alles okay!" sirius drehte sich zu ihr um, wich aber immer noch ihrem Blick aus. mehr aus einem Impuls heraus als gewollt schmiss Aitana sich auf einmal um seinen hals; Sirius, vollkommen perplex, tat einige schritte nach hinten. Nicht so recht wissend, was er nun tun sollte, legte er zaghaft eine hand auf ihren Rücken. "Aitana..." mit leiser stimme sprach er und strich ihr sanft mit den fingerspitzen über die Haare. Sein Mund senkte sich an ihr Ohr, sein herz pochte wie wild! "Bleib bei mir!" hörte er ihre erstickte stimme sagen 'Ja,' dachte er, ' ja, nichts lieber als das! Aber....' er schluckte hart. Irgendwie konnte er nicht, nicht jetzt. Er brauchte Zeit um einen klaren gedanken zu fassen! "wir sollten was essen..." murmelte er, und wünschte sich, sie würde ihn entlich los lassen. nicht, dass er ihre Nähe nicht mochte, nichts hatte er sich sehnlichster Gewünscht als ihre Zuneigung, aber das eben gehörte, machte ihn unsicher, sie hatte gelitten, und das nur wegen ihm! Er hatte nicht bei ihr sein können als sie ihn am meisten brauchte! und das schmerzte ihn. "... ja... ja, essen wir was." apprubt lies sie ihn los und trat von ihm weg, vermied es, ihn in die Augen zu sehen und fühlte augenblicklich wie die Angst in ihr hoch stieg. Die Angst, Sirius nun entgültig zu verlieren. *** Harvey saß immer noch in seinem versteck. Eine Felswand in seinem Rücken, und freies Land vor ihm. Der Himmel über ihm war rot gefärbt, die Sonne ging gerade auf. Er hatte gefrohren und das geschehen, das Zusammentreffen mit Terence, verwirrte ihn. Was war passiert? Was hatte der Junge mit dem bösen Geist gemeint? der Gednake an diesen geist machte ihm Angst, große Angst, etwas war anscheinend hinter ihm her und wollte ihn töten... ein dunkler schatten viel auf den Muggel nieder erschrocken hob Harvey den kopf. eine riesige dunkle Wolkenwand hatte sich unbemerkt am südlichen Horizont aufgebaut und zog bedrohlich aussehend in Harveys Richtung. "och ne..... kein Regen, bitte nicht!" der muggel war aufgesprungen und starrte in den himmel, die dunklen Massen walzten geradewegs auf ihn zu. irgendwie wurde Harvey mulmig zumute. "was soll ich denn tun?" stammelte er leise und sah sich hilflos um. Das erste, was ihm einfiel, war, schnell shcutz zu finden, bevor die große Flut kam. Aber wo? sein blick viel auf die Felsenwand hinter ihm. er seufzte. "Naja, vielleicht finde ich dort unterschlupf..." und schon war er auf dem Weg, die Felswand zu erklimmen. Dies stellte sich als nicht gerade einfach heraus, fast drei Mal rutschte er an der Felswand ab, und noch öfters griff er nach felsvorsprüngen, die sein Gewicht nicht hielten und unter siener Last abbrachen. Immer wieder landete er auf dem boden und langsam schmerzte es ihn. "Verdammt!" verärgert sah er sie Felswand hinauf und irgendwie hatte er schon aufgegeben, es noch einmal zu versuchen, ohne, dass es ihm schon wirklich klar war. Frustriert stand er nun da, sah die felswand und wünschte sich schleunigst weg von hier. Aber er war bloss ein muggel... keine Magie.... nichts für ihn! Harvey sank zu boden und schluchzte. So hilflos kam er sich vor, er sah auf den Sand unter seinen Füßen und die Hoffnungslosigkeit nahm sich seiner an. "ich werde ertrinken, ganz jämmerlich!" schluchzte er leise und sah sich selbst schon in den riesigen Springfluten untergehen, wie ein Insekt. "wenn sie hier bleiben mit sicherheit!" erklang plötzlich eine eiskalte Stimme hinter dem Muggel. Harvey sprang auf, fuhr herum und starrte in schwarz gekleideten mann an, dessen fettigen schwarzen haare bis kurz über die Schultern reichten. Snape rümpfte seine große krumme Hackennase als er den Muggel mussterte. Harvey kannte diesen mann vom sehen her, Severus Snape, der Halbbruder von Aitana! Und dieser mann wirkte selten - eigentlich nie- freundlich auf den muggel, aber wieso war Snape hier? Harvey sprang wieder auf, die Hoffnung kehrte in ihn zurück. "wo ist das mädchen?" frgate Snape und meinte damit Aitana, seine dunklen kühlen Augen sahen sich um. "Nicht in der Lage auf einen Muggel auf zu passen...." er klang spöttisch und schritt auf Harvey zu. "beeilen sie sich, wir wollen doch nciht ertrinken!" Snape sah hinauf zum himmel, harvey folgte dem Blick und mit entsetzen stellte er fest, dass die Wolken schon fast den ganzen himmel bedeckten. Plötzlich verdunkelte sich alles und Nebel kam auf. Harvey war mit einem satz gegen die Felswand gesprungen. was war das? Wieso kam so plötzlich Nebel auf? ein schatten erschien neben harvey, er zuckte zurück, doch es war bloss Snape. er war schnell ans eien seite gesprungen, Severus Gesicht wirkte versteinert und gleichzeitig auch besorgt. "verschwinden wir von hier!" erklang Snapes tiefe stimme, sein Blick irrte wirr umher. Harvey wurde wieder unruhig. Wieso war Snape so nervös? Der Muggel sah sich mulmig um. Plötzlich entdeckte er einen schemen, direkt vor ihnen, dunkler als der Nebel, allerdings ohne fetse form. Harvey schluckte, ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. der Schemen wurde deutlicher, schien sich auf sie zu zu bewegen. entsetzt wollte Harvey nach hinten springen, jedoch stand er bereits an der Felswand. Snape griff nach harveys handgelenk, seine Finger bohrten sich regelrecht in das Fleisch. Snape schien auch entsetzt, anscheinend spürte er es auch, dass sie nicht alleine waren! Merkwürdige Atemgeräusche waren zu hören. Ein bild er schien vor Harvey, er sah mehrere Leute, fremde Leute, wild umher rennen, ohne das sie sich gegenseitig beachteten. er kniff die Augen zusammen und rieb sie eine weile, dann öffnete er sie wieder. Er und Snape waren allein... nur der Nebel um sie herum... "Hä?!" irritiert sah harvey sich um. "wo sind denn die Leute hin?!" snape warf dem muggel ein spöttisches Lächeln zu. "Haluzinieren sie etwa schon?" Verständnislos sah Harvey zu dem größeren mann hinauf, hatte dieser das eben etwa nicht gesehen?! Sein Blick wanderte wieder durch den nebel, selbst der Schemen war wieder verschwunden, hatte er sich die Atemgeräusche etwa auch eingebildet? "Kommen sie jetzt!" raunte Snape ihn an und zog Harvey mit sich, von der wand weg. Sie taten einen Schritt nach vorne und dann apparierte Snape mit Harvey an seiner Seite. *** Aitana nagte mit geschlossenen Augen an einem Stück Fleisch. Sie war langsam wieder zu Kräften gekommen, verspürte nur noch wenige schmerzen. das Fleisch schmekte zwar gut, jedoch wolltwe sie nicht sehen was genau sie da aß. Sirius hatte ein Tier gefunden, dass er geschlachtet und nun gegrillt hatte. 'eckelhaft' dahcte Aitana als sie kurz blinzelte und neben sich die Innerreien des Tieres liegen sah. Sie warf einen Blick zu Sirius, dem schien es weniger aus zu machen.. er schlang das Fleisch regelrecht hinunter ohne auf die Innerreien zu achten. Er saß ihr gegenüber und Aitana rief sich wieder in erinnerung, dass er die ganze zeit über so gelebt haben mußte. Tiere selbst fangen, sie töten und ausnehmen und dann essen.... sie hätte niemals so leben können, da war sie sich sicher! Aber er war es gewohnt, gezwungener Masen.... wiederwillig biss sie wieder ein Stück ab. Sirius beobachtete sie dabei. ihr Blick war alles andere als begeistert. "Schmeckt es dir nicht?" fragte er nun. Der erste Wortwechsel seid dem Aitana ihm erzählt hatte, was geshcehen war, seit fast 2 Stunden. "Doch." log aitana, mied immer noch seinen Blick. Stumm aßen die beiden weiter. Als sie fertig waren udn selbst das grillfeuer verlischt war, brach Sirius wieder die Stille. "wenn wir wieder zurück in England sind, zeigst du mir dann sein Grab?" frgate er leise und sah über die feuerstelle hinweg zu ihr rüber. Aitana sah auf, als er diese Frage stellte, sie schien sichtlich überrascht. "was?" sie sah ihm wieder direkt in die augen und ihr herz mahcte einen hüpfer. Der Glanz und die Lebensfreude scheinen wieder ins eine Augen zurück zu kehren. Das, was sie so am meisten an ihnen gelibet hatte. langsam nickte sie. "Ja, gerne!" sie lächelte. das erste Mal seit ihrer reise nach Afrika lächelte sie wieder. Sirius betrahctete sie, wie er dieses lächeln vermisst hatte! Er stand auf nd kam um die Feuerstelle herum zu ihr, dort setzte er sich wieder. Eine weile saßen sie sich gegenüber, sahen sich bloss an. und normalerweise wären sie sich blöd vorgekommen, sich einfach gegenüber zu sitzen und an zu starren,. doch irgendwie war dies nicht der fall. Wieso auch immer.... es tat gut, den anderen genauer zu betrahcten, ohne dass man jegliche wütenden Gefühle dem anderen gegenüber hegte oder diese zu spüren bekam. Aitana war die ertse, die einens chritt weiter ging. Sie strekte die Hand aus und berührte mit ihren Fingerspitezn sanft seine Wange. Sirius lies es geshcehen und bald strich sie mit ihrer ganzen hand über sein gesicht. Sirius schloß die Augen und genoss ihre berührungen. Das ertse mal seit über einem jahrzehnt, dass er solche Berührungen geniesen konnte. Es fühlte sich gut an, und warm. Obwohl letzteres wohl eher an der glühend heißen Sonne lag, die auf sie nieder brannte. Aitana lies ihre Hand sinken und sirius sah sie überrascht an, wieso lies sie nun von ihm ab? Doch sie schenkte ihm bloss ein warmes Lächeln und stand dann auf. Sirius sah zu ihr hinauf. Was hatte sie vor? Eigentlich wollte er jetzt nicht weg.... er wollte nicht nach harvey suchen! Zumal er mittlerweile nicht die geringste ahnung hatte, was für eine beziehung er, Harvey, nun zu Aitana hatte. Eifersucht keimte in sirius auf, als er daran dachte, dass Aitana sich ein Zimmer mit diesem Kerl geteilt hatte. Aitana war bereits wieder auf den beinen und suchte ihrer Sachen zusammen. Sie wollte also jetzt tatsächlich aufbrechen. Bedrückt sah Sirius zu Boden, aus mit der zweisamkeut! Sie würde zurück zu Harvey gehen. Dieser dämliche Muggel, was konnte er ihr schon bieten? Sirius schluckte, er wußte gennau was Harvey ihr bot: nämlich das gefühl gebraucht zu werden! "machen wir uns auf den Weg?" Aitana sah erwartungsvoll zu ihm rüber, und er nickte als er sich aufrappelte. "ja, klar.." seine Stimme klang matt, jedoch bemerkte Aitana dies nicht.  
Kapitel 4 - Back to the Roots  
"wo sind wir?" Harvey sah sich überrascht um. Eben war er noch in der Wüste gewesen, doch nun befand er sich in einem Haus. In einem kleinen, ziemlich spärlich eingerichteten haus. Harvey sah sich um, die Wände waren Grau und es war nirgends ein fenster in die Mauern eingelassen, Snape an seiner seite schien den Ort zu kennen, er zeigte kaum interesse daran. Severus schritt einfach auf einen Kamin zu, aus welchem hoe flammen loderten. Ansosnten war der Raum leer, keine Sitzmöglichkeiten, keine tische, nichts! Harvey trat an snapes seite und folgte dessen blick in den Kamin, mit einem entsetztem Schrei sprang er zurück, denn aus dem Kamin starrte ihn ein Totenschädel an und wiederliches Grinsen verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Fratze. harvey war nicht nur überrascht etwas in dem feuer zu sehenn, sondern auch vollkommen entsetzt über das, was er sah! Der Totenschädel schien ihn aus zu lachen und plötzlich er schien eine Knochige hand die nach ihm griff, als diese jedoch seinen Stoff zu berühren schien, verschwand das ganze Bild. Harvey schüttelte den Kopf. Was war bloss los mit ihm? Harvey sah Snape irritiert an. "was war das?" "Was?" frgate Snape kühl und sah in das Feuer. Er schien etwas annderes zu sehen als Harvey eben. Nun, seine irritation längst beiseite getan, - er nahm es als trugbild seines Gehirns hin- sah Harvey wieder auf das Feuer und diesmal sah er einen Kopf, der in den Flammen lag. kein Totenschädel, ein ganz normales freundliches Gesicht. Hinter ihnen ertöhnte plötzlich ein dumpfes Geräusch. Harvey drehte erschrocken den Kopf. Eine edle Gestalt erschien vor ihm, sie schien über dem Boden zu schweben, mit langen blonden Haaren und blauen augen. Mit ihrem zarten stimmchen sagte sie:"Hasch mich, ich bin eine Waldfee!" Harvey blickte sie mit großen augen und einem verwirrten Blick an "hey, was soll der Mist?!" Snape warf harvey einen Blick zu. "sind sie okay?" der Zaubertränkelehrer warf ebenfalls einen Blick über die Schulter. "diese Frau...." stammelte Harvey und begriff schon gar nichts mehr. "Frau? welche Frau? Dort ist niemand!" raunte Snape und sah wieder zum Feuer. "hat er haluzinationen?" frgate eine fremde Stimmme aus dem Feuer. Snape nickte. Harvey legte sich hin, auf den kalten boden und fasste sich mit beiden händen an den Kopf. Snape nahm ihn nur aus den augenwinkeln war. "und mit wem habe ich hier eigentlich das Vergnügen?" Snape sah mit seinen schwarzen augen den Kopf im Feuer scharf an. "ich habe keinen Namen" "Was bist du?" sein gesicht verfinsterte sich. "Ich?" das gesicht im Feuer wandelte sich zu einer grässlichen Fratze. "ich bin ein feuerorakel!" Snape nickte. "Na dannn, herzlichen dank für die Hilfe!" sagte er trocken. Bevor er erfahren hatte, das Harvey in Gefahr war, war dieses Feuerorakel in seinem Büro in hogwarts erschienen und hatte ihm bescheid gegeben. Nur wiederwillig hatte Snape sich dazu überreden lassen, seiner Halbschwester und ihrem Muggel zu Hilfe zu eilen. Snape hatte sich geärgert, wie konnte ein Muggel nur so wichtig sein, dass selbst orakel sich um ihn scherten?! *** Aitana Stapfte schon eine weile durch den sand, Sirius an ihrer seite. Sie hatten kaum ein Wort gesprochen, und sirius fragteb sich, warum sie nihct einfach apparierten. Doch spontan viel ihm ein, dass Aitana gar nicht apparieren konnte... sie hatte die Prüfung damals nicht bestanden und überhaupt war sie im Zaubern schlecht gewesen. er eilte wieder an ihre seite undgriff nach ihrem Ellbogen. Aitana, welche damit nicht gerechnet hatte, wurde ganz plötzlich herumgewirbelt und blieb dann überrascht stehen, den Blick verwirrt und zu Sirius gewannt. "was ist?" frgate sie. "Nichts...... wollte dir nur sagen, dass du nicht so schnell laufen sollst.." sagte er und ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Aitana war erst was verärgert gewesen, sie wollte Sirius wütend anschauen, doch als ihr Blick an ihm vorbei glitt und den himmel hinter ihnen entdeckte, versteifte sie sich augenblicklich. "Ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute idee ist, langsamer zu gehen!" sagte sie bestimmt und deutete auf den Himmel hinter Sirius. Dieser fuhr sofort herum und starrte in den Himmel. Riesige dunkle Wolken bauten sich vor ihnen auf und sie schienen sich mit atembereubender Geschwindigkeit zu nähern. "Das sieht gar nicht gut aus.." entfuhr es sirius. Aitana nickte zustimmend und auch wenn sie es hasste zu apparieren, jetzt blieb ihnen keine andere Möglichkeit mehr. "Sirius, lass uns apparieren!" sie mochte es überhaupt nicht, auf ihn angewiesen zu sein, und nun zeigte sie ihm wieder eine schwäche.... einem Mann, der ihr einst vollkommen vertraut war und jetzt? Ein fremder... "Aber.. du kannst doch gar nicht...." sirius Worte und sein verwirrter Blick rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Nein, ich nicht, aber du!" entgengete sie und trat einen schritt auf ihn zu. Sirius zögerte, er sollte sie und sich selbst an eienn anderen ort apparieren? Sie würde es einfach so zulassen? Dabei hatte sie es damals doch immer als Erniedrigung gesehen.... aber in anbetrahct der Tatsachen........ Sirius sah wieder zur Wolkenwand, die schon ziemlich dicht an sie heran gekommen war. er spürte das dunkle, das Böse von dieser schwarzen Masse ausgehen und sah den Nebel auf sich zukriechen. Er fröstelte und wandt den Blick wieder zu Aitana, sie stand vor ihm, sah ihn allerdings nicht an. du und dein blöder stolz.. dahcte er und mit einem schnellen Handgriff hob er die auf den Arm, nahm ihren Zauberstab und disapparierte. Als sie sich wieder materialisierten befanden sie sich an einem Ort, der ihnen nihct im geringsten bekannt vor kam. Sirius sah sich irritiert um, Aitana immer noch auf den Händen tragend. "Wo hast du uns hingebrahct?" hörte er ihre stimme an seinem Ohr. "ich weiß nicht..." gestand er und sein Blick schweifte immer noch umher. Irgendwie kam der Ort ihm bekannt vor, sie standen mitten in einem Wohnzimmer. An den Wänden hingen Bilder von Landschaften, eine Coush stand mitten im Raum und umrahmte einen kleinen gläsernen Tisch. Sirius entdeckte ein Bild, ein Fotot, das auf dem Tisch lag. Er brauchte nicht weiter nach zu denken, wo sie waren, das Foto gab ihm schon bescheit. Schimmernde schatten bewegten sich darauf, ein Beweis,, dass es ein Zaubererfoto war, denn es war normal das sich die menschen auf diesen Fotots bewegten und zurück winkten, Muggel kannten sowas gar nicht! Er erkannte auch die Personen auf dem Bild, er selbst war darauf und einige seiner Freunde. James, Lily, Remus, Peter und er selbst... Aitana mußte auch darauf sein, irgendwo an seiner seite. Plötzlich ertönte hinter ihnen das geräusch von zersplitterndem Glas. Sirius wirbelte herum, was ihm ziemlich schwer viel, da er aitana noch auf dem arm hatte, die im selben moment zusammenzuckte und sich instinktiv an ihnn drückte. Ihm gegenüber stand nun ein mann, sein Alter, sah nur etwas mitgenohmener aus. Er starrte Sirius und Aitana erschrocken an udn atmete zischend ein. "Tu mir einen gefallen, Sirius, das nächste mal wahnrst du mich!" Remus Lupin trat einen schritt auf seinen Freund zu und ein freundliches Lächeln ersetzte seine erschrockenheit. "Hallo Aitana... was ist passiert, dass man euch beide noch mal zusammen sieht?!" Aitana wurde leicht rot und sie wünschte, sirius liese sie runter. Ihr griff lockerte sich und Sirius schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten, er lies sie herunter. "Hallo Remus..." ihr Blick traf sich wieder mit dem von Sirius und ein böses Funkeln lag in ihnen. Sirius, der keinen Grund dafür sah, hob fragend eine uagenbraue. "Wir sind in England!" fuhr sie ihn an. "Ja und? Wo hättte ich uns sonst hinbringen sollen?" entgegnete Sirius schulterzuckend. "Du Idiot! Wieso?! Was ist mit Harvey? das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein! Wieso,Sirius?!" Aitana stand vor Sirius und funkelte ihn wütend an, sie war kurz davor wieder auf ihn los zu gehen. Abwehrend hob sirius die arme. "Wo hätte ich uns sonst hinbringen sollen?!" wiederholte er seine frage noch einmal, diesmal allerdings durchdringlicher. "Naja, wär auch zu schön gewesen wenn ihr euch mal nicht streiten würdet...." erklang wieder Remus stimme hinter ihnen, Aitana sah den anderen Mann leicht verlegen an, was ihm ein grinsen auf das Gesicht zauberte. "Tut mir leid..." sagte sie entschuldigend und witmete sirius keinen blickes mehr. Sie trat auf Remus zu. "Und auch sorry, dass wir hier einfach so auftauchen..." "Schon gut, ihr habt sicher einen Grund, oder? Kann ich euch was zu trinken anbieten?" Remus ging hinüber zum Wohnzimmertisch und nahm sich seinen Zauberstab, der unter dem Foto lag. Er trat wieder zurück in die Tür, durch welche er ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war und murmmelte etwas unverständliches. Er stand vor dem Scherbenhaufen und hielt den Zauberstab darauf. Sofort verschwanden die Scherben als er zuende gesprochen hatte. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Sirius und Aitana herum. Beide sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Trinken?" frgate er noch einmal und lupfte dabei eine Augenbraue. Sirius nickte zögernt. "Ja gerne.." Sirius schritt um die Coush herum und lies sich ershcöpft fallen. Aitana tat es ihm gleich und machte sich auf dem Sessel breit. Bei der Betrachtung ihrer gesichter und der Erschöpfung, die unübersehbar auf ihnen lag, mußte remus wieder grisnen. "Okay, ich hole euch was und dann erzählt ihr mir, was geschehen ist!" er drhete sich um und verschwand in Richtung Küche. Sirius, welcher sich auf der Coush ausgebreitet hatte, den Kopf über die Seitenlehne nach oben zur Decke schauend und einen arm und ein bein über den Rand runter hängend, lag er da, sein atem ging flach und er hatte die augen geschlossen. Aitana beobachtete ihn, der kleien Marsch schien ihn sehr angestrenkt zu haben... so unsportlich der Gute?! Aitana mußte schmunzeln. Er war irgendwie doch ganz süß.. wie er da lag. Plötzlich öffnete er die Augen und schielte zu ihr rüber. "Was ist so lsutig?" frgate er, als er ihr schmunzeln sah. "Nichts!" entgegnete Aitana und wandte schnell den Blick ab. Sie sah nun aus dem fenster udn die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten sie an der Nase. Aitana blinzelte gens Sonnenlicht. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass das Wetter hier so schön war, azzurblauer Himmel erstreckte sich draußen. "Tut mir leid, Sirius,..." sagte sie plötzlich in die stille hinein. "Ich weiß, du meinst es nur gut..." sie hörte wie sirius sich regte und sich anscheinend aufsetzte, auf einmal legte er seine hand au ihren Oberarm. Aitana fuhr mit dem Kopf herum und sah Sirius wieder direkt in die augen. Er hatte sich tatsächlich hin gesetzt und stützte seinen anderen ellbogen auf seinem Knie ab. Er hatte den Kopf leicht gesenkt und sah sie von unten herab an. Seine dunkeln Haare fielen ihm in strähnen ins Gesicht. Aitana mußte wieder schmunzeln als sie ihn betrahctete. Sie wußte, warum sie ihn geliebt hatte, oh j! Er sah so gut aus. "Schon gut! wir sollten jetzt leiber überlegen wie wir........ Harvey... retten können..." als er den namen des Muggels aussprahc, hatte er kurz gezögert. Es war ihm immer noch unangenehm über Harvey zu sprehcen, immerhin war er IHR neuer Freund! Allein diese Tatsache mahcte diesen Harvey unsymphatisch! Er hatte ihm sein mädchen ausgespannt, ohne das Sirius es überhaupt wußte geschwiege denn etwas dagegen hätte tun können. Remus kam zurück, mit einem großen Tablett auf dem drei Gläser und eine große Flasche Wasser sowie ein kleiner Kuchen standen. "Mehr kann ich euch leider nicht bieten..." sagte er entschuldigend und setzte sich neben Sirius auf die Coush, Sirius' Hand rutschte im selben Moment von ihrem Arm. Remus stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch, ungeachtet auf das, was darunter lag. Er reichte seinen beiden besuchern jeweils ein Glas und schüttete es voll. "Dann erzählt mal!" erwartungsvoll sah Remus die beiden an. *** Harvey öffnete Schlagartig die augen. Irgendwas hatte ihn geweckt. Sofort setzte er sich auf. Wo war er? Sein Blick irrte umher. Ein vollkommen leerer Raum. Ein glühender Kamin und ein Schatten in eienr Ecke. Harvey sprang erschrocken auf. Ein Schatten in der Ecke?! Erstarrte hinüber und versuchte zu erkennen wer es war, doch schlagartig viel ihm ein, dass Severus ihn ja hierher begleitet hatte. "Puh, haben sie mich erschrocken, Snape!" sagte Harvey erleichtert. Snape antwortete ihm nicht. Der Muggel zuckte bloss gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Im stillen fragte er sich, wieso snape dort stand, und nichts sagte. er schritt auf den Schatten zu und bemerkte, dass die Gestalt, welche er für Snape hielt, eine Kapuze übergezogen hatte und mit dem Gesicht zur wand stand. Harvey runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte dass denn? Meditierte snape? Harvey trat noch einen schritt auf die Gestalt zu, stand nun direkt vor ihr und streckte die hand nach dessen Schulter aus. "Snape?" fragte er und seine Stimme klang besorgt. Als seine hand sich gerade auf den Stoff nieder legen wollte, wirbelte die Getsalt herum, ergriff mit einer knochigen hand Harveys handgelenk, die andere schoß hervor und schloß sich um Harveys Hals. Erschrocken riss der muggel die Augen auf und sah in das Geishct, eine hässliche Fratze, seines Gegners. Eckel stieg in harvey auf als er in die gelben Augen seines Gegenübers starrte, die haut um die Augen war verrunzelt und kreidebleich. Dunkle Schatten wurden vom rand der kapuze auf das geischt geworfen und soetwas wie nase und Mund schien es nicht zu geben. Harvey schnappte röchelnd nach Luft, versuchte sich zu befreien, schlug und trat um sich, doch der Griff seines Gegners war zu stark! Harvey spürte, wie sich die knochigen Finger in seine Haut bohrten, spürte das Blut, dass seinen hals hinunter lief und spürte die Schmerzen in siener Lunge, die krampfhaft nach Luft schnappte. Sein ganzer Schädel pochte und sein Blick verschwamm immer mehr. Auf der einen Seite war er froh darüber, er mußte seinem gegner nicht mehr ins Gesichts ehen, aber auf der anderen Seite bekam er Angst, tioerische Angst davor, zu sterben. Er wollte nach Hilfe rufen, wollte nach Aitana schreien, doch kein Ton entkam seiner kehle. Wo war Snape ab geblieben?Wo waren sie denn auf einmal alle? Vor seinem verschwommenen Augen wurde es schwarz und ein kleiner Junge tauchte urplötzlich vor ihm auf. Terence. "Halt durch harvey!" sagte der kleine junge und sein gesicht sah besorgt aus, die Augen des kindes irrten wirr umher, wo war Terence denn? sah er andere dinge als Harvey? "Terence? was ist los?" die Angst in harveys stimme war nicht zu überhören. "es gibt da etwas, dass ich dir sagen muß, Harvey!" gestand der Junge und sah traurig zu Harvey. "Du bist onmächtig... wir sind in deinem inneren, deinen Gedanken, meinen Träumen!" Terence sprach langsam, mit leiser Stimme und sah den Muggel ernst an. "In DEINEN Gedanken?" frgate der muggel verwudnert. "Wir sidn doch in MEINEm Inneren." Terence lachte trocken auf. "Du verstehst auch nichts, Harvey!" langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und sah den älteren ein weiteres mal ernst an. "Harvey, ich bin in dir!" Harvey stutzte. "Was? Wie geht das denn?" vollkomen verwiirt sah der Mugel den Jungen an, dieser seufzte schwer und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf, wie konnte er dem muggel das erklären? "Also, ich- Terence- Aitanas Sohn, bin in deinem Körper! meine Seele ist..." Terence hielt inne als er Harveys geschockten Blick sah, Harveys Gesichtszüge entglitten immer mehr. "Aitanas Sohn?" stammelte er und veruschte das gesagte zu vertsehen. Terence nickte stumm. "Und du steckst in mir?!" Harveys Hirn arbeitete auf Hochturen. er hatte schon viel erlebt und gesehen, auch durch Aitana, gerade durch sie hatte er das Zaubererleben kennen gelernt udn gemerkt, dass es noch viel mehr gab als bloss die kleine heile Welt der Muggel, aber so richtig an seinem eigenen Leib hatte er es nie gespürt! Terence steckte also in ihm drin? Zwei Personen in einem Körper? Aber.... "Was ist mit deinem Zimmer, das ich gesheen habe?" frgate Harvey und erinnerte sich daran, wie er das erste mal in der Wüßte auf Terence getroffen war. Er hatte sich plötzlich in Terence Zimmer wiedergefunden. "Es war eien Erinnerung von mir, du bist eingeschlafen und ich konnte dich erreichen, durch deien träume und meine erinnerungen. Vertsehst du? In deinem Körper leben zwei Seelen! Deine und meine, deshalb ist er, der Wächter, hinter uns her!" Ternece stimme war lauter udn erregter geworden. "Und er hält uns bereits in sienen händen, Harvey, und wenn du dich nicht zusammen resit udn wir flüchten, wird einer von uns sterben!" Terence holte luft und strich sich mmit einem ängstlichem blick durch das schwarze haar. Harvey schüttelte unverständlich den kopf. "Wie?" fragte er, so wirklich verstand er gar nichts! Terence schüttelte resigniert den kopf. "Weißt duw as harvey? Du bist ja blöder als ich, und ich bin erst 9 Jahre alt!!!! ... Na gut.... also......." Terence dahcte fieberhaft nach, was für eine Chance hattens ie jetzt schon?! "Du tust das, was ich dir sage, harvey, dann werden wir hier gemeinsam heraus kommen und keiner wird sterben!" Harvey nickte, ihm war so ziemlich alles egal, hauptsache er würde nicht sterben und mußte keine Angst mehr haben! terence würde schon wissenw as zu tun war. "Okay, was soll ich amchenß" Kooperationsbereit sah harvey den Jungen an. "Aufwachen! Wache rst mal auf!" befahl terence und seine Stimme überschlug sich beinah. Wieso war er denn so hysterisch? frgate sich harvey. "Ist ja gut... wie mache ich dass denn?" wollte Harvey wissen udn verstand den Druck einfach nciht, den twerence auf ihn ausübte. Terece schlug sich mit der hand gegen den Kopf. "Oh Gott... okay, schließ einfach deine Augen, Harvey, und konzentriere dich! Konzentriere dich auf die gegenwart, auf die Wirklichkeit!" Harvey nickte stumm und tat wie ihm geheißen. er schloß die Augen und versuchte all seine gedanken auf einen Punkt zu bringen, zu fixieren, was ihm allerdings sehr schwer viel. Plötzlich hatte er das gefühl zu fallen, hintenn über zu kippen. *** Aitana zuckte urplötzlich zusammen. Sie hatten im Wohnzimmer gesessen und remus die lage der Dinge erzählt. Sirius war sofort an Aitanas seite gesprungen und hielt sie am Ellbogen fest, bevor sie zu boden fiel, remus ergriff ihren anderen Arm. "Alles okay?" fragten die beiden fast gleichzeitig. Aitana nickte hastig und setzte sich zitternd wieder auf ihren platz. "Bloss ein Kreislaufzusammenbruch..." sgate sie schnell und faste sich an den Kopf. Sirius beäugte Aitana argwöhnich, so ganz glaubte er ihre Entschuldigung nicht, er war immer noch ein bischen besorgt. Aitana schloß erschöpft die Augen. Was war los mit ihr? Wieso fühlte sie sich auf einmal sos chlapp? Jegliche Kraft schien aus ihren Knochen und Muskeln verschwudnen zu sein, sie fühlte sich so ausgelaugt. "Aitana?" sie zuckte bei dem Klang von Remus stimme zusammen. "Ja?" frgate sie und fuhr zu den beiden Männern herum. Sirius schüttelte besorgt den Kopf. "Du machst dir über irgendwas Gednaken...." begann er und sah sie herausvordernt an. Aitana seufzte schwer. "Der muggel?" frgate Remus plötzlich. Fragend sah Aitana zu ihm auf. "Harvey? meinst du...?" plötzlich riss sie entsetzt die augen auf und sprang hoch. "Aber klar doch, Harvey ist was passiert!" ihr blick viel auf Sirius. "Bring mich zurück, Sirius! Bitte, schnell!" Der Animagie verdrhete genervt die Augen, schon wieder dieser Muggel! "NA mach schon!" drängte Aitana weiter ohne auf Sirius reaktion ein zu gehen. "Ist ja gut...." Sirius erhob sich träge und lustlos. Aitana sprang sofort an seine Seite und ergriff seine hand. Ein mattes Lächeln huschte über Sirius Gesicht. Remus stand ebenfalls auf, er sah die beiden etwas unsicher an. "Kann ich mitß" frgate er. Das verlangen, mit zukommen, war stark geworden, der gednake, dass die beiden ohne ihn los ziehen würden, behagte ihm gar nicht, zumal die beiden sich sowieso nur stritten. "Ja sicher doch, wieso nciht?!" meinte Aitana und sah die beiden ungeduldig an. Sirius erwiederte ihren blick. "Wohin genau müssen wir denn?" fragte er, nicht wirklich interessiert klingend. Aitana stutzte, da war was drann.... wo genau mußten sie hin? Zu Harvey, ja , aber wo war Harvey? An welchem Ort? Sie wußte es nicht... frustriert lies sie sich zurück auf den Sessel fallen und sah hilflos zu Boden. Sie hatte versagt! Sie hatte versprochen, Harvey zu beschützen, doch als es darauf ankam, hatte sie ihn aus den Augen verloren, sie schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht udn seufzte schwer. Eine hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und eine Stimme erklang ganz nah an ihrem ohr. "Wir werden ihn schon fidnen, lass mich mal machen!" Aitana wandte den kopf zur Seite und sah in Remus freundliches Gesicht. Er tätschelte noch einmal ihre Schulter und erhob sich dann wieder. Aitana sah ihm neugierig nach, als Remus das Zimmer verlies. "Was hat er vor?" fragte sie und sah zu Sirius auf. Dieser zuckte bloss mit den Schultern und lies sich wieder auf der Coush nieder. Aitana beobachtete ihn dabei, er schien sauer zu sein und sah zu boden, dabei kreuzte er die Arme vor der Brust. Sie mußte lachen, Sirius versuchte stur zu sein und war vollkommen eifersüchtig. Wie süß! Beim klang ihres Lachens sah Sirius verärgert auf. Aitana verstummte sofort und schmunzelte nur noch, erwiederte aber seinen Blick. Er versuchte hart und kalt zu gucken, doch irgendwie liesen die Härte und Kälte ganz schnell anch als er in ihre Augen sah. Ein Poltern erklang hinter ihnen und beide fuhren herum. Remus stand mit einem Kessel in dem Türrahmen und versuchte diesen in den raum zu buxieren, jedoch war der Kessel zu breit. "Naja, müssen wir dann halt in der Küche machen..." sagte Remus entschuldigend, und zog den kessel zurück in den anderen raum. Sirius warf Aitana noch einen Blick zu, dann stand er auf und eilte Remus zur hilfe. Aitana blieb noch einige Minuten sitzen und starrte auf einen Fleck am Boden. In ihrem kopf drehte sich alles, harveys Gesicht tauchte immer wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge auf, er sah ängstlich aus und schien sie zu rufen, plötzlich wurde Harveys Gesicht zu dem eines kleinen Jungen, Aitana zuckte unwillkührlich zusammen. Terence... sie schluckte und ohne es zu merken, bannten sich Tränen einen Weg über ihre Wange. Terence... ihn hatte sie schon verloren... und wenn sie sich nicht beeilten dann auch Harvey... und den jungen, Harveys zweite Seele..... der Junge? Harveys zweite Seele? Aitana fuhr erschrocken auf. "Sirius! Sirius!" schrie sie und rannte in die Küche. Sirius, welcher über dem Kessel gebäugt war, und das Feuer darunter entfachte, sah nun überrascht auf. Er stützte sich mit einer hand auf dem Kesselrand ab. "Was ist denn?" fragte er. "Terence....... er ist in harvey!" Aitana schlug fassungslos die Hände gegen ihre Stirn und starrte Sirius an, nicht fähig noch irgend einen anderen Gednaken zu fassen. Sirius erhob sich, sah Aitana mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, sein Mund stand offen. "Bitte?" kam die Frage von ihm, in seinen ohren klang seine eigene Stimme merkwürdig fremd. "Terence! Er ist hier! Auf der Erde! Er ist am Leben!" Aitana erwiederte Sirius blick, ihr war komisch zumute, sollte sie sich freuen oder weinen?! Sirius trat mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu, legte die Hände auf ihre Schultern und zog sie nah an sich ran. "Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine... woher weißt du das?" frgate er mit ruhiger Stimme. Aitanas Blick fuhr an Sirius Schulter vorbei und traf sich mit dem von Remus. Dieser handtierte an einigen Einmachgläsern, den blick immer zu in ihre Richtung gerichtet, als sich ihre Blicke traffen, hielt er inne. "Ich habe ihn gesehen.." es waren eher gehauchte Worte, kaum hörbar, die sich ihren Weg aus ihrer Kehle bannten. Mit glasigen Augen sah sie wieder Sirius an. Ein merkwürdiges schweigen legte sich über sie, Sirius strich Aitana sanft über die Wange und schluckte, er war nicht fähig eienn Ton heraus zu bringen. Terence lebte. Irgendwo in diesem Muggel. Eine gewisse Kälte drang in Sirius innerstes-. Deshalb hatte Aitana diesen Muggel geliebt, sie mußte es gewußt haben, mußte es gespürt haben! Sirius war, als gäbe man ihm ein Stück seines alten Ichs zurück, seiner selbst aus der zeit vor Azkaban, er würde seinen Sohn kennen lernen können! Ein dünnes Lächeln erschein auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Kapitel 5 - Waiting for the Rain  
  
I'm waiting for the rain to clean my soul. I'm waiting for the rain. Nothings's gonna be better without you. The day you left me, The day you came. I'll never forget you, Feel you in my pain. The time stood still, The time was flying I wonder why I'm not dying! Roxette  
  
Harvey fuhr hoch. Schweiß tropfte ihm von der Stirn, sein Atem ging flach und schnell. Seine blauen Augen irrten wirr durch den Raum... jedoch lag er auf dem Boden, seine Füsse und Hände waren zusammen gebunden und schrenckten somit seine bewegungsfreiheit und gleichzeitig seinen Blickwinkel ein. Er schluckte. Ein dunkler Schatten legte sich plötzlich von hinten über ihn. Harvey drehte sich soweit er konnte und blickte über die Schulter. Die Kapuzenverhülte Gestalt stand vor ihm, er konnte das unförmige schwarze Gesicht unter der kapuze erkennen. Harvey schluckte wieder. Was sollte er tun? Fliehen sahs chlecht aus. Harveys blick huschte an der Gestalt vorbei, an der Wand hinter dem Verhülten entdeckte er eine weitere Gestalt. Sie schien mit der wand verschmolzen zu sein, Harvey konzentrierte sich, kniff die Augen fest zusammen und öffnete sie wieder. In der Tat, aus der Wand ragte ein kopf, zwei hände und zwei Beine... es sah merkwürdig aus, die schwarzen Haare der gestalt klebten fettig und in Strähnen im Gesicht der Person. "Severus..." stöhnte Harvey leise und gleichzeitig geschockt. Diese Gestalt mußte selbst den zaubertränkemeister überrumpelt haben! Das sah gar nicht gut aus für harvvey.... und das wurde ihm mittlerweile auch klar. Harvey schwieg und dahcte fieberhaft nach. Irgendwie mußte er doch irgendetwas tun könnnen! Die gestalt vor ihm wandte sich plötzlich ab und schritt zum Kamin, ein merkwürdiges dunkles Feuer knisterte dort. Harvey reckte sich um an der gestalt vorbei zu sehen. Die Flammen waren in einem tiefen Lila und leckten an der gemauerten Wand empor. Die Gestalt kniete sich nieder und hielt eine knöchrige Hand ins Feuer. "Komm heraus." sagte die Gestalt ins Feuer hinein, mit einer unnatürlich schrill klingenden Stimme. Mit wem redet er denn da? fragte harvey sich und reckte sich noch mehr. Er sah, wie sich in den Flammen etwas tat, eine Bewegung, kaum wahrnehmbar. "Na komm schon!" sagte die Gestalt wieder und als sie ihre Hand aus dem feuer zog, lag eine andere hand in ihrer. Eine kleine Hand, mit blasser weißer Haut. Dieser hand folgte eine ganze Gestalt. Ein kleiner Junge trat aus den Flammen, Harvey erkannte ihn sofort, jedoch sah er irgendwie verändert aus.... seine haut war leichenblass, dunkle Ringe umgaben seine Augenwelche trüb und starr drein sahen. Die Gestalt wandte sich wieder zu harvey um. "Wie ich sehe kennst du Terence schon." stellte sie kühl fest und zog den jungen mit sich auf Harvey zu. Der Muggel schüttelte den kopf, dass konnte nicht sein, wieso war terence hier? Wieso an der seite dieser Gestalt? Wieso stand er nicht bei ihm? Und was war mit Terence Seele? Harvey vertsand gar nichts mehr. Die Gestalt lachte. "JA, du hast es schon richtig verstanden, dass hier ist terence toter Körper, doch seine Seele steckt in dir!" Harvey schüttelte den Kopf. "Und sie wollen jetzt die Seele aus mir rausholen? Was geschieht dann mit ihm?" der muggel sah sich hektisch um, Snape sah nicht gerade so aus als könne er ihm demnächst helfen und einen anderen fluchtweg sah er nicht.... ziemlich Hoffnungslos sah seine Lage aus... also mußte er Zeit schinden! "Ich werde ihn natürlich mit nehmen! ich werde seine seele aus dir heraus holen, in sienen Körper zurück stecken und ihn dann dem Tod übergeben." die gestalt klang geduldig. "Es ist ihr rehct, dass zu erfahren. Und meine Aufgabe als schicksal dass zu erklären." sagte der Kapuzenverhülte gleichgültig. HArvey nickte. "Das schicksal also..." so langsam kam licht in die Sache, so langsam began harvey zu vertsehen. "Terence wird also nicht weiter leben?" Die gestalt schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er ist bereits tot, er wird bloss kurzfristig leben und seine Seele sofort weitergegeben, diesmal hat er nicht die Chance uns zu entkommen! Und nun ist die Zeit zum Reden vorbei!" Das schicksal lies seine knöcherne hand hervor schießen, traf Harvey am Brustkorb und bohrte sich durchs eine haut und Knochen, es traf den muggel vollkommen unvorbereitet, er schrie vor Schmerz auf und fiel nach hinten über. *** "Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, beeilt euch Jungs!" Aitana lief unruhig auf und ab, Sirius und Remus beugten sich über den kessel, der eine rührte, der andere starrte nur auf die Flüssigkeit. "Jaja, wir haben es ja gleich!" rief Sirius leicht genervt und rührte weiter. "Siehst du schon was?" frgate Sirius nun Remus, dieser seufzzte schwer. "Was verschwommen aber es kommt.... ich erkenne einen dunklen Raum, eine Hütte glaube ich.... da ist was an der Wand..." remus kniff die Augen zusammen um mehr erkennen zu können. Er beugte sich noch ein Stückchen tiefer über den Kessel. "Das Bild ist noch sehr undeutlich, was meinst du Sirius?" Sirius nickte und rührte weiter. "Geb noch was von dem grünen Zeugs hinzu!" schlug er vor. Remus nickte und griff nach der Falsche, öffnete sie und ließ ein paar Tropfen der Flüssigkeit in den Kessel fallen. Sofort verschärfte sich das Bild. Remus sah wieder auf die Oberfläche und schrack ruckartig zurück. "Oh Gott, Sirius! Das ist ja Severus Kopf, der in der Wand hängt!" Sirius rümpfte die Nase. "Wer hängt sich den sowas freiwillig an die Wand?!" fragte er voller eckel. Remus sah ihn missbilligend an. "Er hat sich bewegt also lebt er noch..." er sah wieder in den Kessel. "Könnte sogar Severus haus sein....." überlegte remus laut. "Echt?" frgate Sirius und hörte apprupt auf zu rühren, nur um sich ebenfalls über den Kessel zu hängen und in die Flüssigkeit hinab zu sehen. Es roch sehr verfault, richtig eckelhaft!! Aber sirius kniff die nase zusammen und versuchte in der Brühe etwas zu erkennen. Lange mußterte er das Bild in dem Kessel, dann nickte er. "Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie Snapes Hütte aussieht aber einen anderen Anhaltspunkt haben wir nicht... lass uns hin!" Aitana hielt inne und sah zu den beiden mänern. "Ihr habt ihn?" sie klang immer noch besorgt, doch ein gewisses Stückchen Hoffnung schwang mit. Sirius nickte ihr zu. Sofort eilte Aitana zu ihm, warf sich ihm um den hals, was ihn dazu veranlasste, nach hinten zu stolpern, und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Apparieren wir?" Sirius, sichtlich überrascht und sich an der Spüle festhaltend, sah frgaend zu Remus rüber während er nebenbei um sien Gleichgewicht rang. Remus mußte Grinsen, als er die beiden so sah, doch schnell packte ihn wieder die ernsthaftigkeit der Lage. Er nickte, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und apparierte einfach. Sirius tat das Selbe, griff nach Aitanas Zauberstab und apparierte mit ihr im Arm. *** Das Haus war dunkel, kaum Fenster und weit und breit keine Zivilisation rund herum. Der Himmmel war hier bewölkt, fasts chwarz, und Nebel lag in der Luft. Aitana schluckte. "Er ist bereits hier..." sagte sie mit matter Stimme und ihre Augen wurden glasig, doch bevor einer der anderen beiden etwas sagen konnte, rannte sie bereits auf das haus zu und riss die Tür auf. Einen Moment blieb sie unentschloßen stehen, wunderte sich darüber, dass die Tür offen war, doch dannn lief sie los und vershcwand im inneren. "Von warten hat sie auch noch nie was gehört..." raunte Sirius "Meintest wohl eher Sicherheit und vorsicht..." entgegnete Remus und machte sich auf den Weg, Aitana zu folgen. Sirius blieb noch einen Momennt stehen, sein Herz pochte wie wild. Dort drinnen würde sein Sohn sein... und die Frau, die er liebte! Seine Familie, von der er nie etwas gehabt hatte. Sirius riss sich zusammen und folgte den anderen beiden ins Haus, kurz nachdem er die Eingangstür passiert hatte, schlug diese zu. Sirius zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum. "Das sieht gar nicht gut aus,... als hätte man uns erwartet..." murmelte er leise vor sich hin und ein mieses Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Nun vollkkommmen im Dunkelnn gehüllt, tappte Sirius vorran, sich seinen Weg heher an der Wand entlang tastend. Hier waren wirklich nirgends Fenster, Sirius merkte, wie der weg auf einmal einen Knick machte und als er um die Ecke bog sah er, wie ein Lichtschimmer einer Tür den flur ein wenig erhellte. Flackerndes Licht fiel durch den halb offenen Türspalt, Sirius schlich näher heran und späte durch den Spalt, zwei Schatten huschten in dem Raum umher, doch genaueres konnte er nicht erkennen. Deshalb stieß er die Tür einfach ganz auf und betrat das Zimmer. Das schauspiel, welches sich ihm nun bot, verschlug Sirius den Atem. Vor sich sah er einen Jungen, höchstens neun Jahre alt, leichenblass mit starrem trüben Blick, ohne lange zu überlegen erkannte er den Jungen, die Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend! Sein Sohn sah genau so aus wie Sirius selbst in diesem Alter, nur dass ihm etwas Farbe fehlte. Eine kapuzenverhülte Gestallt stand hinter dem Jungen, sie hielt ihre knochige hand weit von sic, etwas weißes und rundes lag auf ihrer Innenhandfläche, wie ein Nebel der sich in der Mitte verdichette und aussen herum sich verlor. Zu den Füßen des Verhüllten lag harveys Körper, Sirius konnte nicht sagen ob er tot war oder lebte, ein weiterer Nebelball flog über sienem Körper Kreise. Aitana war erstarrt, sie stand seitlich von Sirius und starrte den jungen an. Ihr Gesicht war versteinert und blass, keine Regung ging von ihr aus, ausser ein leichtes Zittern ihrer Fäuste. An der wand, rehcts von Sirius, ragten Severus Kopf, seine Hände und füße aus der Mauer. Remus war sofort zu dem zaubertränkelehrer geeilt und versuchte Snape irgendwie aus der Wand zu befreien. Severus Gesicht konnte Sirius nicht sehen, Snapes schwarzer Haarschopf verdekcte es. Sirius war dem auch sehr dankbar, noch so ein gesicht welches an leichen erinnerte, konnte er jetzt nicht haben! Er eilte zu Aitana, ergriff ihre Hand um ihr zu zeigen, dass er bei ihr war. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was sie jetzt durchmachte, sie sah ihren verstorbenen Sohn wieder, ihren Sohn, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, ihn nie wieder zu sehen und nun stand er vor ihr, jedoch ohne eine menschliche Regung zu zeigen. Sirius blick ruhte auch auf dem jungen, doch bei ihm war es kein Schmerz, der in seinen Augen lag, sondern faszination gemischt mit entsetzen.  
  
"Ihr kommt gerade rechtzeitig!" erklang eine geduldige Stimme, die von der kapuzenverhüllten Gestalt zu kommen schien. "Der Seelentausch ist noch nicht abgeschlossen!" Seelentausch? Aitana sah zu dem Verhüllten Wesen, ihr Blixck wanderte weiter zur hand und sie starrte den weißen Nebelball an. War das eine Seele? Sah so eine Seele aus? Ihr Blick viel auf Harvey, dort war ebenfalls so ein kleiner Nebelhaufen, welcher über dem reglosen Körper schwebte. Zwei Seelen... eine mußte von Harvey sein, die andere von Terence... logischerweise mußte die Seele in der hand des Verhüllten die ihres Sohnes sein, dahcte Aitana. Dumbledores Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wieder. "Du mußt ihn beschützen, denk an das Gleichgewicht! Der Junge muß gerettet werden!" Diese Worte des alten DIrektors lössten in Aitana eine Kurzschlußreaktion aus. Ohne zu wissen, was sie da tat, stürzte Aitana auf einmal nach vorne, sprang auf das kapuzenverhüllte wesen zu und schlug ihm die nebelähnliche Seele aus der hand. Im hohen Bogen flog der nebelball durch die Luft, die Gestallt quitschte entsetzt und schlug mit einem kräftigen Hieb gegen Aitanas Unterleib und katapultierte diese so gegen die nächste Wand. Aitana prallte hart gegen die Mauer und ihre noch nicht ganz auskurierten Schmerzen aus der Begegnung mit dem Drachen kamen zurück. Sie stöhnte leise und rollte sich zusammmen. "Du dummes kleines Ding, Muggel haben immer nur zum schlechten Geführt!" erklang die betrübte, jedoch kalte Stimmme Snapes. Remus hatte es geshcaft, Severus aus der Wand zu befreien und nun saß der Zaubertränkemeister an der mauer gelehnt, schwer atment udn verletzt. Schwäche lag in sienen Gliedern, er zitterte leicht. "Halts Maul!" raunte Aitana ihren Halbbruder an. Sirius sah den kleinen Nebelball auf den Boden fallen, im selben momenntr als Aitana gegen die Wand knallte. Seine erste Intetion war, sofort zu ihr zu eilen, doch Remus hielt ihn davon ab in dem er vorsprang, auf die Seele deutete und rief:" schnapp sire dir, Sirius!" der schwarzhaarige warf sich sofort herum, stieß den Körper des Jungen beiseite, aus den Augenwinkeln sah er einen schwarzen Schatten ebenfalls auf den Ball zusteuern, er sprang und streckte die hand nach der Seele aus. Das nächste, was sirius spürte, war der harte Boden, auf den er einschlug und eine eisige Kälte, die seine Hand umhüllte. Er hob den Kopf und sah, wie seine hand in dem Nebel verschwand. Versuchshalber hob er seine hand hoch, er hatte befürchtet, dass sie durch die Seele hindurch gleiten würde, doch der ball lag locker in seiner hand, auch wenn er keine feste Form zu haben schien. Ein dunkler Schatten lag plötzlich über ihm, Sirius wandt den kopf. Die Kapuzenverhüllte gestallt stand über ihm, Sirius konnte ihr unnatürlich fremdes dunkles Geischt sehen! Schnell rollte er sich beiseite und kam wieder auf die beine.  
  
"Gib mir die Seele des Jungen!" die gestallt klang drohend und tat einen Schritt auf Sirius zu. Dieser sah sich plötzlich in einer sackgasse, vor ihm der Wächter, hinter ihm der kamin, die Tür war auf der Seite gegenüber und zu seiner linken lagen Severus und Aitana. Er hatte keinen Platz zum Ausweichen. Plötzlich Flog die Gestallt des Wächters beiseite, Sirius sah überrascht zu remus, der seitlich neben ihm stand und den Zauberstab gezückt hatte. "Danke..." murmelte er und sprang ohne ein wieteres Wort über Harveys Körper. Eine hand streifte ihn udn hielt ihm am Saum seines Umhangs fest. Sirius fuhr herum und sah direkt in das Gesicht seines Sohnes. Er schluckte, als er in die braunen Augen sah, die auch seine hätten sein können. Ein gewisses Flehen lag in ihnen und die Kälte in siener hand schien seinen Arm hoch zu wandern und seinen ganzen Körper ein zu nehmemn. "Hau ab, Sirius!" fauchte Remus ihn von hinten an. Sofort riss Sirius sich los, er konnte es nicht zu lassen, dass die Seele seines Sohnes verschwand, dies war seine einzige Chance seinen sohn zu retten und ihn vielleicht sogar noch kennen zu lernen! Er rannte der Tür entgegen, Nebel verdichtete sich plötzlich im Raum. Immer dichter und immer dichter! Sirius konnte schon nicht mehr weiter als einen Meter sehen, er hielt inne und streckte seine Hand aus um sich voran zu tasten. Es war still um ihn herum, merkwürdig still, ein ersticktes Gurgeln erklang kurz, dann ein Poltern, als fiele etwas schweres zu Boden. Sirius fluchte, er spürte deutlich wie kalter Atem seine Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen liesen. Eine böse Vorahnung mahcte sich in ihm breit, er trat so schnell er konnte einige schritte voran, als sich plötzlich eien knöchrige eisige hand um sein Genick wandt. Sirius erstarrte, er sah nichts mehr ausser weißem Nebel. "Gib ihn her!" erklang die kalte Stimme des Wächters an seinem Ohr. Sirius herz rasste, Panik machte sich in ihm breit doch er versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. zu verleiren hatte er nicht mehr all zu viel... "Nur über meine Leiche..." knurrte Sirius als sich der Griff in seinem Nacken verstärckte. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es, was sollte er tun? Er hatte nicht viele Möglcihkeiten mehr, weglaufen konnte er nicht... also holte er stattdessen aus und warf die Seele fort, weit nach hinten, über sienen Kopf hinweg. Ein leises Plopp erklang, als die Seele auf irgendetwas landete. Der Wächter knurrte verärgert und schleuderte Sirius gegen die nächste Wand. Der Nebel löste sich plötzlich auf und Sirius stöhnte leise auf, als er von der Wand ab prallte und hart auf den Boden schlug. Aitana war mittlerwiele wieder auf den Beinen, ihr Blick flog durch den Raum. Sie sah Sirius an einer Wand leigen und die Gestallt kniete neben harvey, der Körper ihres sohnes stand an der Seite des Wächters. Remus lag uch am Boden, sie frgate sich, was mit ihm war, doch dann viel ihr das Gurgeln ein, welches sie im nebel gehört hatte. Sorge stieg in ihr auf, hatte der Wächter ihn getötet? Aber nein, sie konnte sich jetzt nicht um Remus kümmern, viel wichtiger war die zweite Seele... eine kreiste noch über Harveys reglosen Körper, doch wo war die andere? Aitana suchte den Raum ab. Eigentlich müßte die Seele dort seinn, wo der Wächter war, aber dort war nur Harveys Seele.... oder? Ein plötzlicher Gedanke lies Aitana erstarren, entsetzen machte sich in ihr breit. Hatte der Wächter die Seele schon längst vernichtet? Aitana starrte den Wächter voller Wut und trauer an, dieser hielt siene Hand in diee Seele, welche über harvey kreiste. Aitana stutzte, als er die Hand hob lag ein Nebelball in siener Hand, jedoch nciht der, welcher über Harveys Körper schwebte, dieser drehte nach wie vor seine Runden. Aitana schüttelte den Kopf, die beiden Seelen schienen übereinander gelegen zu haben, das war ihre Chance! Sie sprintete los, doch ehe sie den Wächter erreichte, prallte sie an einer unsichtbaren Wand ab und fiel zu Boden. Überrascht setzte sie sich auf und tastete mit der Hand die Luft vor sich ab. Schnell stieß sie gegen die barriere... eien harte durchsichtige Wand. Entsetzt schrie sie auf. "NEIN!" sie hämmerte mit den fäusten gegen die Wand, erst leicht, dann fester. "Harvey! Terence!" sie reif die Namen wie in trance, in Zeitlupe sah sie, wie die Gestallt sich erhob, kaum Notiz von den anderen um ihn herum nehmend. Mit der Seele in der hand wandte er sich zum Körper des Jungen um, packte seine hand und zog ihn näher an sich. Aitana schüttelte den Kopf, sie wollte das nicht sehen, jeodhc konnte sie ihre Augen nicht von dem Schauspiel abwenden. Der Wächter hob gerade seine hand mit der Seele und legte die andere in den nacken des Jungen. "Terence..." AItanas Stimme war leise, wie gebannt sah sie, wie sich der Griff des Wächters um das genick des Jungen festigte und Terence den Kopf nach hinten warf, sein Mund stand weit offen, als würde er schreien, jedoch kam kein Ton aus seiner Kehle. Er stand stocksteif da und währte sich nciht, wie eine Puppe sah er aus. Der Wächter führte die Seele an Terence Mund und mit einer Kippbewegung der hand lies er die Seele in terence Rachen fallen. "Nein..." Aitana schüttelte wieder den Kopf, vollkommen entsetzt presste sie die Handflächen gegen die unsichtbare Wand. Sie wollte ihren Augen nicht trauen, sie wollte nicht wieder den Jungen verlieren, vollkommen hilflos mußte sie zusehen, wie ihr Sohn ein zweites mal starb. Ihr Blick verschwamm plötzlich als ihr eine Träne über die Wange lief. Nachdem die Seele in terence Rachen gefallen war, legte der Wächter die Flache Hand auf den weit aufgerissenen Mund, die andere hand löste er aus dem nacken. Eine tiefe stimme erklang umd murmelte auf eine unheimliche Art und weise Wörter aus einer fremden Sprache, sie schienen and en Wänden wieder zu hallen. Aitana wischte sich die Tränen weg, jedoch nützte es nicht viel, immer wieder liefen neue Tränen über ihre Wangen, ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte. Sie wollte zu ihrem Sohn, zu harvey, wollte die beiden rette, jedoch lies die unsichtbare Wand sie nciht durch, so fest sie such dagegen hämmerte und trat. Selbst ihr Schwert prallte von der Wand ab. Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als zu zu sehen, verpassen wollte sie nichts, asie fühlte sich dazu verpflichtet, da sie versagt hatte. Sie war Aurorin und brahcte es nicht zustande einen einzelnen Muggel zu beschützen! Ein gleisend helles Licht umhüllte plötzlich Terence Körper, Aitana kniff die Augen zusammen und blinzelte gegen das Licht an, doch schnell verblasste es wieder. Was war passiert? Terence stand nach wie vor auf seinem platz, der Wächter hatte sich jedoch vonn dem Jungen entfernt und kniete nun neben Harveys Körper, in der hand hielt er die andere Seele. Terence kopf fuhr zu Aitana herum, diese war nun föllig erstarrt, nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen als sie in die überraschten dunklen Augen ihres Sohnes blickte. Der Junge öffnete den mund, nachdem er sich seine Hände angesehen und seinen eigenen Körper gemustert hatte. er setzte an, etwas zu sagen, doch im selben Moment erstrahlte wieder das gleisend helle Licht, diesmal ging es von harvey aus. Aitana kniff wieder die Augen zusammen und verlor den Blickkontakt zu terence. Als das Licht erlosch und Aitanas Augen wieder an die Dunkelheit angepasst waren, starrte sie auf einen leeren Fleck, an dem Terence gerade noch gestanden hatte. Panik überkam sie, ihr Blick flog herum, jedoch sah sie weder ihren Sohn noch den Wächter, nur Harveys Körper, welcher immer noch am Boden lag. Im selben Momennt, in dem sie den Muggel entdeckte, verschwand die unsichtbare Barriere, Aitana, welche mit den Handflächen gegen diese Wand gepresst hatte, stolperte plötzlich vorwärts und kämpfte um ihr gleichgewicht. "Aitana!" erklang plötzlich ein Schrei hinter ihr, sie fuhr herum und entdekcte den Wächter und Terence am Kamin. Die verhüllte Gestallt stand bereits in den meterhohen Flammen, welche an ihm entlang leckten, er hielt die Hand des Jungen, welcher sich fieberhaft wehrte und vollkommen hilflos und flehend zu Aitana rüber sah. "Hilf mir!" rief seine kindliche Stimme und streckte die freie Hand nach seiner Mutter aus. "Aitana! Bitte! Schnell!" Panik stand in seinen dunklen Augen. Ohne ein Wort stürzte Aitana los, sprintete auf ihren Sohn zu, der Wächter zerrte am Arm des Jungen, zog ihn immer weiter in die Flammen, das T-Shirt des Jungen fing Flammen. Terence Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerzen und er schrie auf als das Feuer sich verbreitete, seine Haut bildete Blasen. das Feuer griff auf sein Haar über, bald stand die ganze Gesallt des jungen im Feuer. Aitana rannte immmer noch auf ihn zu, auch wenn ihr Sohn brannte und seine dunklen Augen sie ansahen, ein gewisser Vorwurf lag in ihnen, immer noch versuchte sie ihn zu erreichen. Sie streckte die Hand nach seiner aus, die Flammen schlugen ihr entgegen. Es war ihr egal, dass sie geradewegs in ihr verderben lief, wenn ihr Sohn verbrannte, würde sie mit ihm verbrennen. Als sie seine Hand berühren wollte und die Hitze sie erfasste, wurde Aitana von einer unsichtbaren Macht hart von der Seite getroffen und flog imm hohen Bogen durch die Luft. Hart schlug sie auf dem Boden auf. in ihrem Kopf drhete sich alles, entsetzt sah sie auf, sah zum Kamin, sah die zwei Gestalten, eine von ihnen verblasste, die andere krümmte sich vor schmerzen und in schnellraffer zerviel der körper zu Asche. Vor dem kamin stand eine weitere Gestallt im schwarzen umhang udn kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, in einer Hand hielt er einen Zauberstab. Als der junge nicht mehr zu sehen und nur noch seine Asche übrig war, erlosch das Feuer. Die anwesenden wurden in absolute Schwärze gehüllt.  
  
Kapitel 6 - I believe  
  
"Wieso hast du das getan, Severus?" erklang die entsetzte Stimme Aitanas ind er vollkommenen Dunkelheit. "Du hättest sterben können.." entgegnete Severus trocken. "Lumos." sein zauberstab begann zu leuchten und erhellte den Raum. Aitana kniete auf dem Boden, und starrte zu ihrem Halbbruder auf. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen..." sagte sie leise und versuchte auf zu stehen, doch ihre Beine wollten ihr nicht gehorchen und knickten wieder ein. Ein Stöhnen erklang us eienr anderen Ecke, Siirus regte sich und kam zittrig auf die Beine. Sein Blick war trüb und er mied es Aitana an zu sehen. Auch wenn er am Boden gelegen hatte, hatte er trotzdem mitbekommen was geshcehen war. Er stackste zu Remus reglopsen Körper rüber, fühlte sich selbst wie betäubt. Sirius kniete neben seinem alten Freund nieder und legte die Hand an dessen hals. er konzentrierte sich, nach einigen Sekunden sah er zufrieden auf und atmete erleichtert aus. "Er lebt..." sagte er eher zu sich selbst als zu den anderen. Sein blick wandterte weiter, er schluckte und ging dann zu dem Muggel rüber. Als Sirius ihn erreichte, regte Harvey sich. Er setzte sich auf und sah unsicher um sich. Sein Blick war verwirrt und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Mit sienen blauen Augen starrte er hinauf zu Sirius, brahcte keinen Ton über die Lippen. Entsetzt blickte er dann an sich runter. "Was..." entfuhr es ihm mit heißerer Stimme und zuckte bei dem Klang selbst zusammen. "Schon gut..." Sirius stimme klang beruhigend und er hielt Harvey die Hand hin. Nach kurzem Zögern ergriff der Muggel die hand und lies sich von dem Schwarzhaarigen hoch ziehen. *** Aitana saß auf dem bett des Hotelzimmers, welches Sie für diese Nacht bewohnte. Harvey lag neben ihr, er hatte seit dem Vorfall in Snapes haus kein einziges Wort mit ihr gewechselt und stehts verstört drein geschaut. Aitana warf einen Blick über die Schulter, es war schon spät in der Nacht und das geschehen in Snapes Haus war schon eine Woche her. Sirius hatte sie seid dem nicht mehr gesehen... das hatte sie auch nicht gewollt, immer wieder sah sie Terence vor sich, brenned, dieses Bild verfolgte sie bis in ihre träume. Remus ging es gut, sie hatte sich nach ihm erkundigt, nach zwei tagen Bettruhe war er wieder auf den Beinen gewesen. Aber am schlimmsten erwischt zu haben schien es Harvey. So ruhig und verängstigt hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Sie legte sich neben ihn und sah ihm in die weit offenstehenden Augen. "Harvey..." sagte sie mit leiser, trauriger Stimme und fuhr ihm mit der Hand durch das lockige blonde Haar. Harvey entfuhr ein tiefer seufzer als er ihren Blick erwiederte. "Ich dürfte nicht hier sein..." erwiederte er. Aitana sah ihn überrascht an. "Sag nicht sowas, Harvey!" Traurig sah er sie an. "Ja... Harvey hier, Harvey da, tu das nicht, tu jenes nicht... ich kann das nicht.." er wandte sich von ihr ab. Aitana runzelte die Stirn. "Bitte was?" frgate sie irritiert, was meinte er damit? War er etwa das Leben satt? Gab er sich nun Schuldgefühle, dass er statt Ternece überlebt hatte? "Harvey, mach mir jetzt keine Angst!" sagte sie, ergriff seinen Ellbogen und zog ihn zurück, zwang ihn damit wieder in ihre Augen zu sehen. "Was ist los?" Eine dämliche Frage, stellte Aitana im nachhinein fest. Harvey setzte an, etwas zu sagen, schüttelte aber dann doch den Kopf. Er schwieg und schien nach zu denken. Dann frgate er etwas, womit Aitana niemals gerechnet hatte. "Liebst du... mich?" Überrascht sah sie ihn an. "Was?" fragte sie und versuchte diese Frage zu verdauen, seid wann war Harvey so direkt? und seid wann interessierte ihn sowas? "Ob ich dich liebe?" sie wnadte den blick ab und dahcte fieberhaft nach. "Oder liebst du Sirius?" Aitana schluckte und starrte Harvey wieder an. "Sirius... ich... Harvey!" stammelte sie und schluckte wieder, dies war eine unfaire frage... wie sollte sie ihm diese Frage beantworten, wenn sie sich selbst noch keine Klarheit über ihre Gefühle gemacht hatte?! Wen liebte sie denn? Auf Harveys Gesicht erschien ein mattes Lächeln. "Du liebst ihn! Das freut mich, Mum." Aitana erstarrte und sah harvey entsetzt an. "Mum?" fragte sie und ihr Kopf begann zu pochen. Harveys gesicht erröttete und er nickte langsam. Aitana fuhr hoch. "Terence?!" sie kam sich vor wie in Trance, wie betäubt. Sie sah harvey vor sich, mit einem leuchten in den Augen, dass er zuvor nie hatte, der Raum um sie herum schien zu verschwimmen als Harveys Kopf nickte. In ihrem hirn rasste es, sie sah Ternece Körper vor sich, welcher vom Wärter ins Feuer gezogen wurde und die Hand nach ihr austreckte. Er rief ihren Namen, rief nach Aitana, nicht nach seiner mutter udn hatte sie hilflos und voller Angst angesehen. Vollkommen entsetzt schlug Aitana sich die Hände vors Gesicht. "Oh mein Gott!" rief sie aus und einige Tränen rannen ihr aus verzweiflung über die Wangen. Schlagartig vertsand sie, was geschehen war, die beiden Seelen waren vertauscht worden! Dem Wächter war es egal gewesen, wen von beiden er mit nahm, hauptsache eine Seele hatte besitz über den einen Körper ergriffen und folgte ihm in den tod! Terence, in harveys Körper, setzte sich auf, leicht unbeholfen sah er siech um und legte seiner mutter dann die Hände auf die Schultern. Er hatte oft gesehen, wie Harvey dies gemacht hatte um Aitana zu trösten. "Mum..." brahcte er heraus und seine blauen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sollte er sich freuen oder traurig sein? Er war bei siener Mutter , aber für welchen Preis? Harvey hätte hier an seiner Stelle sitzen sollen... Aitana wischte sich die tränen weg und wich Terence Blick aus, er mußte sie ja nicht unbedingt weinen sehen. "Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?" frgate sie und es klang wie ein Vorwurf. Reumütig lies terence den kopf hängen, Harveys Kopf. "Weil ich doch eigentlich harvey sein müßte....." Terence fühlte sich so komisch, irgendwie falsch... er hatte gesehen, wie seine Mutter um ihn getrauert hatte, aber mochte sie Harvey nicht mehr als ihn? und dazu kam auch noch dass er jetzt auf einmal wieder lebte..... er liebte seine Mutter und war auch die ganze Zeit bei ihr gewesen, irgendjemand hatte ja auf sie aufpassen müssen,. Aber es gab noch einen weiteren grund, weshalb er nicht hatte von dieser irdischen Welt verschwinden wollen, sein Vater! Er hatte seinen vater nie kennen gelernt, geschweige denn ihn gesehen. Aitana hatte die Fotos von ihm alle verbrannt und ihn abgrundtief gehasst.... gehasst dafür, dass er sie allein gelassen hatte. Ihrem Sohn hatte sie nie etwas von diesem Hass spüren lassen. Aitana warf sich plötzlich um Ternece Hals und riss ihn so aus seinen gedanken. *** Remus kletterte aus der Dusche und wickelte sich in sein handtuch ein, er zitterte leicht und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Mit einem leichten Schwung und einigen leise gemurmelten Worten hatte er sich trocken gezaubert und zog sich an. Als er das Badezimmer verlies und im Wohnzimmer halt machte um sich in seinen Sessel fallen zu lassen, fiels ein blick auf die Couch udn er seufzte frustriert. Sirius lag dort, auf dem bauch, den kopf auf die Seitenlehne gelegt. Seine Augen standen offen, jedoch mit einem ausdruckslosen, starrenden Blick. Remus lies sich im Sessel nieder und betrahctete seienn Freund. "Sirius." Der schwarzhaarige fuhr zusammen und richtete seinen Ausdruckslosen Blick auf Remus. "Wie lange willst du noch trübsal blasen?" Remus klang besorgt, er konnte Sirius zwar gut verstehen, aber schon seid einer Woche hing er nichtsnützig hier rum. Sirius setzte sich schwerfällig auf und strich sich mit einer Hand über die Bartstoppel. Er seufzte. Lange saßen die beiden so da, Remus mußterte Sirius, welcher wieder in gedanken versunken zu sein schien. "Ich hab ihn gesehen, Remus..." durchbrach Sirius Stimme die Stille. Remus nickte langsam, es war nicht schwer zu erraten, wen Sirius meinte... und Remus konnte sich selbst noch gut an Terence erinnern. "Er sah dir ähnlich.." sagte er und wandte den Blick von Sirius ab. Wieder herrschte schweigen. "Was hast du jetzt vor?" diesmal war remus der jenige, der die Stille durchbrach. Sirius zuckte mit den schultern. "Naja, ich denke, ich werde noch einmal bei Aitana vorbei schauen... andererseits, Dumbledore hat mir einen Auftrag gegeben, Voldemort ist zurück und wir brauchen wirklich jeden um gegen ihn vor zu gehen..." er sah wieder zu Boden und frgate sich wie viel zeit ihm noch bleiben würde um das alles zu tun... "Ja, ich weiß schon.. dann sollten wir mal langsam in die Pötte kommen, die Sommerferien haben nur noch drei Wochen.." Remus stand auf und machte anstallten in die Küche zu gehen. "Was soll ich denn tun?!" rief Sirius aufeinmal verzweifelt aus und brahcte remus dazu, überrascht stehen zu bleiben und sich nach ihm um zu drehen. "Wie meine?" fragte remus verwirrt. Sirius schnaupte bloss und senkte wieder den Blick. "Auf der einen seite will ich, dass sie dabei ist, abe rauf der anderen Seite... ich will nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert!" Remus seufzte schwer, dass sah nach einem hoffnungslosem unterfnagen aus, Sirius wieder auf vorderman zu bringen... also brauhcte er eine Menge Geduld. "Hör zu, Sirius," begann Remus und ging noch einmal zurück zur Coush, um dort neben Sirius in die Hocke zu gehen. "Geh zu ihr, erklär ihr den Stand der dinge und bitte, tu mir den Gefallen, denk daran, du bist ein gesuchter Schwerverbrecher!" Remus hielt inne und mußterte Sirius, in der Tat, offiziell war er ein Mörder und wurde gesucht, wenige wußten, dass er unschuldig war... Remus runzelte die Stirn. "Sag mal, Aitana wußte dass du unschuldig bist?" frgate er plötzlich. Sirius sah auf als er die Frage vernahm. Jetzt wo remus frgate, viel ihm erst mal auf, dass sie ihn nie auf den Vorfall selbst angesprochen hatte, auf die Nacht in der er aus ihrem Leben verschwunden war, sie hatte auch nie nach der Schuld gefragt... doch konnte ein Mensch, der fast 9 Jahre mit einem anderen zusammen gelebt hatte, den anderen aufgrund solcher Nachrichten misstrauen? Ja, das konnte ein mensch! Remus kannte Sirius wesentlich länger und hatte damals den behörden geglaubt... "Meinst du, sie weiß was?" frgate Sirius und der Gedanke ein freier mensch sein zu können, nahm gestallt an. remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, frga sie ienfahc mal, sie ist immerhin aurorin, wer weiß wohin ihre aufträge sie verschlagen haben.." schlug er seinem freund vor. Sirius, durch diesen neuen gednaken und den neuen hoffnungen beflügelt, erhob sich und nickte eifrig. "Ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg!" sagte er und sein Blick schweifte über den Tisch. Irgendwo mußte doch der Zettel liegen mit der Adresse zu dem hotel, in welchem er Aitana finden würde... sie hatte ihm die Adresse aufgeschrieben, mit krackeliger Handschrift, Sirius erinnerte sich noch gut an den Ausdruck von Trauer in ihren Augen. "Nimm den..." riss Remus die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und zog den Zettel aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs. Er reichte ihn Sirius und ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. "Sie bedeutet dir immer noch viel, was?" Sirius nahm die Karte und warf kurz einen Blick darauf, ein Grinsen breitete sich als Antwort auf seinem gesicht aus. "Darauf kannst du wetten!" *** Aitana starrte eine Weile das alte Gesicht an, welches wie ein Ei in den Flammen des Kamins lag. Sie befand sich immer noch in dem Hotelzimmer, welches sie sich mit Harvey... oder Terence teilte. Mit einem blick über die Schulter vergewisserte sie sich noch mal, dass ihr sohn, in dem Körper des Muggels, im Bett lag und schlief, dann sah sie wieder das gesicht des Alten an. "Aufgrund deines traurigen Blickes schätze ich, dass es nicht so gelaufen ist, wie es hätte laufen sollen..." sagte Albus im gewohnten gutmütigem Tonfall. Aitana nickte langsam und sah bedrückt drein. "Ich habe versagt... eine Seele wurde aus dem Körper entfernt und mit in den Tod genommen..." wieder tauchte Terence brennender Körper vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Sie schluckte und versuchte den Stich in ihrem herzen zu ignorieren. "Eine der beiden? Welche? Der Muggel oder dein junge??" frgate Dumbledore und sah Aitana unschuldig an. Dieser fiel gerade die Kinnlade herunter. "Was?!" frgate sie und starrte den Alten fassungslos an. "Aber.. woher wissen sie..." sie hielt inne, langsam aber sicher klärten sich ihre Gednaken, sie schluckte wieder. "Sie haben es die ganze Zeit über gewußt, nicht wahr? Dass es die Seele meines Sohnes war!" Ein langsames Nicken Dumbledores folgte dem. Aitana schnaupte und drhete ungläubig den Kopf weg. "Wieso haben sie mir das nicht gesagt?" Dumbledore schwieg eine Weile und dahcte nach. "Weil ich glaubte, dass es so besser war..." Ein seufzen entfuhr Aitana, als sie ihn wieder ansah. "Und die Sache mit dem Gleichgewicht war nur ein Vorwnad, nicht wahr? Ihr habt nie versucht, die dunkle Macht, das Schicksal, oder wie auch immer es sich nennt, auf zu halten!" Aitana war aufgesprungen, ihre Augen funkelten, sie kam sich so dumm vor, sie war auf alles reingefallen! Traurig aber ernst sah Dumbledore zu Aitana hoch. "Das, was geschehen ist, mußte geshcehen! Es war höhere Gewalt! Weder ich noch irgendein anderer zauberer hatte die Chance, dieses Wesen auf zu halten, ich habe nur versucht die Zeit heraus zu zögern, früher oder später hätte er euch so oder so bekommen! Eine andere Wahl hatte ich nciht, die Wahrheit mußtest du von selbst erkennen! Es hat lange gedauert, aber du hasst es geschaft! Dass du versagt hast, war nicht deine Schuld, du bist auch bloss ein schwacher kleiner Mensch. Du hattest keine Chance gegn solche hohen gwalten! Es gibt halt wesen und Dinge die stärker sind als wir zauberer.." Aufrichtig sah er sie an, doch Aitana wich seinem Blick aus. Er hatte Recht, das wußte sie, und sie wußte auch, dass sie verdammtes Glück hatte, nur eine der beiden Seelen verloren zu haben, der Wächter hätte auch beide mitnehmen können... mit dem handrücken wischte sie sich über die Wange und starrte auf eine stelle über Dumbledores Kopf. "Es war höhere Gewalt..." wiederholte sie leise. "Wenn es einen solchen Wächter gibt... gibt es dann auch Gott?" Dumbledore stutzte, mit einer solchen Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet, er leis sich viel Zeit zum antworten. "Ich weiß es nicht, dass ist eien Sache des Glaubens." Aitana seufzte. "Wenn das so ist.......... dann glaube ich an Gott und ich glaube daran, dass harvey nun bei ihm ist, im Paradies!" sie lächelte. "und er hat keine Angst mehr, und beobachtet mich sogar vielleicht auch... es geht ihm gut!" Dumbledore senkte kurz den Blick. Der Glaube machte menschen sschon immer stark... er sah wieder auf. "Ja, so ist es... und er hat terence eine neue , eine zweite Chance gegeben!" sagte er. ob er selbst daran glaubte, vermochte er nicht zu sagen, aber es erfreute ihn, dass Aitana durch diesen Glauben neue Hoffnungen schöpfte. "Ja,, und ich glaube ganz fest daran.." murmelte sie und falltete die Hände. Für einen Augenblick lang sah sie wie das kleine naive, liebenswürdige Mädchen aus, welches sie einst war, dieses mädchen, dass ihren Träumen hinterher gerannt war um diese zu leben. Im laufe der zeit verlor sie ihre Träume und war erwachsen geworden.  
  
Epilog - Goodbye to you  
  
goodbye to you, goodbye to broken hearts goodbye to romance, hiding in the dark goodbye to empty cards goodbye to this ball of bliss!  
  
Roxette  
  
Nachdem der nette Muggel unten an der Rezeption Sirius einen Hundeknochen zugeworfen hatte äusserte er die Ansicht, dass Streuner hier nichts zu suchen hätten. Doch in anbetracht der Größe des Bärenhaften Hundes und der gefährlich großen Zähne, änderte der Mann seine Meinung sofort und lies den Hund durch. Es war ungefähr sechs Uhr Morgens und Sirius war die halbe Nacht durch gerannt um zu diesem Hotel zu kommen. nun war er hier und innerlich spürte er seine Nervosität ansteigen. Schnell hatte er das Zimmer gefunden, Aitana war so freundlich gewesen, die Nummer mit auf den Zettel zu schreiben. Er verwandelte sich zurück in den gutaussehenden, hageren, schwarzhaarigen Mann, der er war und klopfte leise an. Nach fast fünf Minuten ging die Tür auf und eine verschlafene Aitana blinzelte durch den Türspalt. Als sie ihn erkannte, stöhnte sie leise und verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen.." entgegnete Sirius gekränkt und drückte die Tür soweit auf, dass er hindurch schlüpfen konnte. Hinter sich schloß er die Tür wieder. Aitana beobachtete ihn verdutzt udn schüttelte den kopf. "Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?" fragte sie zornig und sah Sirius nachdrücklich an. Dieser nickte bloss beiläufig. "Ja, sechs Uhr morgens!" sein Blick viel auf das Bett, in dem harvey schlief und Eifersucht keimte wieder in ihm auf. Es hatte sich anscheinend nichts für sie geändert... kein zweites bett, also schlief sie mit diesem Muggel zusammen. "Was willst du?!" fragte Aitana ungeduldig und ergriff Sirius am Ellbogen. Dieser wirbelte herum und presste sich und Aitana durch die nächste Tür, sofort schloß er auch diese hinter sich. Als er sich wieder zu Aitana um drehte, fanden sie sich im Badezimmer wieder. Aitana sah Sirius irritiert und zugleich überrashct an. "Was soll das?!" "Ich muß mit dir reden.." sagte Sirius hastig und trat auf Aitana zu. Sein Blick lag auf ihr, er mußterte ihr Gesicht, die Ringe unter ihren Augen entgingen ihm nicht. Sie gähnte herzhaft. "Hör zu, Sirius, kann das nicht bis nachher warten? Bis ich ausgeschlafen habe?" fragte sie und blinzelte müde. Auf Sirius Gesicht erschien ein grinsen, er streckte die Hand aus und berührte sanft ihre Wange. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie seine Hand weg schlagen oder sich weg drehen würde, doch statt dessen schloß sie die Augen. Sirius sah deutlich, wie sie sich entspannte und in seinem nächsten Atemzog zog er ise an sich.  
  
Aitana, vollkommen überrascht und desorientiert, stolperte fast über ihre eigenen Füße als sie plötzlich mit dem kopf gegen seine Brust stieß. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihren Körper. Sie schluckte und schloß wieder die Augen. Endlich hatten sie wieder Zeit für sich, nur für sich, ohne andere Gedanken oder Sorgen! Sie atmete den Duft seiner Haut ein und fühlte sich mit einem Mal so geborgen. Für einige zeit standens ie so da, dann setzte Aitanas Verstand ein und sie drückte Sirius sanft von sich. "Über was wolltest du mit mir reden?" frgate sie und sah lächelnd zu ihm hoch.  
  
Sirius lies von ihr ab und errötete leicht. "Ähm, ja... es sind zwei Sachen über die ich mit dir reden wollte...." begann er. Aitana nickte verstehend. "Und diese da wären?" Sirius räusperte sich. "Zumm einen wir beide, wie geht es mit uns weiter?" noch ehe er die Frage fertig ausgesprochen hatte, sah er wie Aitana leicht bleich wurde und sich von ihm abwandte. Ihm wurde plötzlich eisigkalt. "Es geht nicht, Sirius, es gibt kein uns..." begann sie mit leiser Stimme. Sirius schluckte, er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, spürte aber die Schmerzen, welche sie empfinden mußte. Oder waren es seine eigenen? Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Dabei dahcte ich, dass die Sache mit dem Muggel nur wegen unseres Sohnes gewesen war..." sagte er laut. Aitana zuckte bei dem Klang seiner Worte zusammen. Im Grunde stimmte das, es war wahr, sie war nur bei harvey gewesen, weil er die Seele ihres Sohnes in sich trug, dennoch... sie wollte Sirius nicht unnötig in gefahr bringen! Er war ein gesuchter Mörder, er konnte unmöglich Familienvater spielen! Deshalb verschwieg sie ihm, dass Terence in harveys Körper steckte. "Es geht nicht, Sirius! Ich bin Aurorin, wie soll ich mit einem Schwerverbrecher zusammen leben?!" sie drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn bedauernt an. "Aber..." sirius hielt inne und erwiederte ihren Blick mit Verzweiflung, er wußte, dass sie rehct hatte, nur zu gut wußte er das... und remus hatte es auch gewußt! Aber wenn er Pettigrew schnappen konnte, wenn er Peter vor das Ministerium schleifen konnte... wenn er seine unschuld beweisen konnte und wieder ein normales Leben führen durfte, wieder mehr Mensch als Tier war, dann würde sie doch zu ihm zurück kommen... oder? er sah zu boden und in diesem moment schwor Sirius sich, sein nächstes Ziel, seine Unschuld, und sein Leben, zurück zu gewinnen! Entschloßen sah er wieder zu ihr auf. "Wartest du auf mich?" Auf Aitanas Gesicht erschien ein mattes Lächeln. "Wie lang denn noch?" fragte sie. "Nur, solang bis ich meine unschuld bewiesen habe!" flehend sah er sie an. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. "Na ich weiß nicht... nicht das ich wieder 10 jahre warten muß..." Sirius schüttelte eifrig den kopf. "Nein, ganz sicher nciht!" Aitana schien zu überlegen. "hmm... okay, gut, ein letztes Mal, okay? Ein letztes mal werde ich auf dich warten!" versprach sie, unwillkürlich begannen Sirius Augen zu leuchten, dieses Leuchten, dass sie all die jahre so vermisst hatte... "Ich werde mich beeilen!" sagte er, beugte sich vor und küsste sie. Aitana erschrack im ersten moment und rang mit sich selbst, ihr Verstand wollte ihn wieder weg stosen, doch ihre gefühlte wiollten das nicht, sie wollten mehr, mehr von Sirius! Als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten, strahlte Sirius sie an. Ohne ein wort strich er ihr über die Wange, drehte sich im nächsten moment um und verlies das bad. Durch sein neues Ziel hatte er ganz vergessen, dass er eigentlich noch etwas anderes hatte, was er sie fragen wollte.. wieso sie ihm glaubte dass er unschuldig war... Verdutzt sah Aitana ihm nach, erst einige Sekunden später schaltete ihr Hirnn und sie folgte ihm aus dem Bad bis zur Eingangstür des Apartements, durch welche sirius anscheinend auch schon verschwunden war. Diese stand offen udn aitana lehnte sich hinaus und suchte nach ihm, doch er war schneller als sie, dass letzte, was sie von ihm sah, war der schwanz des hundes, welcher um eine Ecke bog. Sie schluckte, irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, Sirius heute das letzte Mal gesehen zu haben..... "Ausserdem hat er den zweiten Punkt vergessen.." grummelte sie und verängte die augen zu schlitzen. "Fängt ja schon gut an, wenn er jetzt schon die Hälfte vergisst.." 


End file.
